La Marionnette Diabolique
by Orosei
Summary: Une enquête à la frontière de la folie, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson seront éprouvés par de nombreuses énigmes qu'un nouveau méchant aura mis en place pour repousser nos deux amis dans leurs retranchements. Parviendont-ils à préserver leur vie actuelle, ou devront-ils faire un choix sur leur relation. Sauveront-ils encore une fois le monde. Leur monde.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock. J'espère sincérement qu'elle vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'essaierai d'en tenir compte pour mes prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout appartient au créateurs de la série !_

 _ **Rating :** K+, pour le moment._

 _ **Publication :** Une fois par semaine, minimum._

* * *

-Une marionnette diabolique ?

Sherlock Holmes avait prononcé ces mots avec un air des plus rédhibitoires. Au 221B Baker Street, en plus de deux colocataires totalement accros aux meurtres et au danger, il y avait depuis un moment, de plus en plus de gens bizarres qui sonnaient à la porte. John Watson rejoint son compère dans cette ambiance d'incompréhension et son sourcil droit se leva beaucoup plus haut que d'ordinaire.

-Vous… vous êtes sûr ? Demanda John très lentement, tranchant le silence pesant.

-John ! Dit Sherlock en tournant vers lui son regard désapprobateur. Ne sois pas si stupide !

-M-Mais je vous jure, M'sieur Holmes ! Balbutia leur client. D-Diabolique ! Elle a tué mon chien et j'ai peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi !

-Ce qui a tué votre chien, c'est votre incapacité à vous en occuper convenablement ! Vous l'avez laissé mourir de faim, à voir la compassion que je peux lire dans vos yeux à son sujet. Votre « poupée » n'a rien de diabolique… Accusa-t-il d'une traite avant de rajouter. Vous l'êtes.

John restait ahuri devant une telle révélation. D'accord, une marionnette diabolique c'était forcément une grosse invention mais de là à laisser son chien mourir de faim pour derrière inventer toute une histoire rocambolesque dessus, il fallait le faire !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas. Finit par dire John d'une façon automatique.

Sherlock lâcha un long soupire qui en disait long sur la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à propos de son colocataire.

-… Je… je n'ai pas tué mon chien… Je ne l'ai pas tué, la marionnette l'a fait ! Cria leur client en serrant le poing.

Il y avait comme de la peur dans son regard vitreux. Une lueur que le détective consultant décela dès la première intonation de voix de leur client.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ?

L'homme se redressa et il recula de quelques centimètres au fond de son siège. Puis il se mit à fixer John avant de retourner son attention sur Sherlock.

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

-La poupée ? Demanda John, incrédule.

-Du diable !

Sur ses derniers mots, l'homme s'évanouit et il tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour raconter son histoire fantasque. John se précipita alors sur lui et le docteur le mit presque automatiquement en position latérale de sécurité.

-Sherlock ! Il a perdu connaissance !

-Je sais… Prononça Sherlock dans un sifflement, ce dernier déjà perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

-Mais aide-moi, abruti ! Cria John. Il faut le mettre sur le canapé ! Mrs Hudson !

La logeuse du bâtiment le plus connu de Baker Street se précipita, apeurée, au premier étage. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec ses deux locataires, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'on avait hurlé son nom. A l'ordinaire c'était pour du thé ou des biscuits, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, c'était pour ramassé un déjanté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre homme, Sherlock ?!

-Sur le canapé, ordonna John. Il s'est évanoui de lui-même, pour une fois !

-Sherlock ? S'inquiéta la voie frêle de l'ancienne narcotrafiquante.

Le grand brun s'était levé de son fauteuil puis il avait fait face à la cheminée, restant immobile. Il n'entendait ni la voix de John, ni celle de Mrs Hudson. Sherlock essayait encore de comprendre la réaction de folie de son client. Impossible pensait-il…

-Impossible…

-Sherlock ? Appela cette fois John.

-Il faut que je voie cette marionnette. Réveillez-le !

-… Okay… Monsieur ? Monsieur !

John secoua l'homme avant de lui donner des petites claques. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut des plus effrayé.

-Non ! Non ! Ah… Je !

-Du calme ! Ordonna John. Vous êtes en sécurité ici !

-Où est votre marionnette ?

-Non…non ! Ne me forcez pas !

-Où est-elle !? Insista Sherlock, en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'homme.

-…Dans un coffre, chez moi.

Le docteur sentit qu'ils étaient tous parti pour faire une petite sortie matinale. Il eu l'audace de lâcher un long soupire avant de se redresser pour aller chercher leur manteau. Il tendit au client ses affaires puis sourit aussi peu sincèrement qu'il le pouvait.

Après de longues remontrances de la part de Mrs Hudson sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore prit leur petit déjeuner et qu'elle avait tout préparé pour rien, les deux colocataires aventuriers, suivit de leur client, se dirigeaient avec une certaine boule d'adrénaline au ventre, vers cette fameuse marionnette diabolique. Sherlock leva une main en guise d'appel pour un taxi puis il se retourna vers John avec un grand sourire.

-Que la partie commence !

-Et merde… Souffla John.

Le fidèle ami du grand détective savait ce que signifiait cette simple phrase. Sherlock avait flairé un truc sensationnel et ils risqueraient encore sûrement leur vie avant de trouver la réponse de l'énigme. Dans le taxi, le client ne pouvait détacher son regard du monde extérieur qui défilait derrière la vitre. Tandis que John lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Sherlock, ce dernier arrêtant son regard sur leur client dérangé mentalement. Il y avait comme un étrange silence, une atmosphère des plus lourdes que John détestait. Mais comme à son habitude, il faisait outre et il suivait son ami dans ses grandes aventures.

C'était devenu ordinaire pour lui. En tant que médecin militaire engagé dans la guerre en Afghanistan, il avait vu de nombreuses horreurs mais avec Sherlock il avait vu l'horreur de l'âme humaine. Il avait croisé de nombreux personnages aussi perfides que Satan lui même et il se refusait de se laisser abattre par tant de cruauté. Dans ce couple d'amis, il n'y avait vraiment que John qui croyait encore en l'humanité et en sa capacité à faire preuve de générosité.

Sherlock eu un petit rictus, un peu comme si il avait lu les pensées les plus profondes de John qui dépérissait à l'approche de l'adresse que leur client avait communiqué au chauffeur.

-Ne sois pas si gentil John, marmonna Sherlock dans un sourire tendre

-… La ferme, répliqua John avant de sourire à son tour.

-On y est.

L'ambiance redevint tendue et tout le monde dans l'habitacle regarda à travers la vitre pour apercevoir l'endroit où se tenait leur cible. Il n'y avait rien de plus charmant comme quartier. A Londres, c'était devenu si rare de trouver un coin résidentiel avec autant de verdure pour agrémenter le quartier. En ce joli mois de mai, la chaleur était encore très douce et le soleil venait partiellement réchauffée les froides façades des maisons qui résidaient là.

-Charmant, ajouta John avant que tout le monde ne descendit du taxi.

-Ma maison, c'est...c'est celle sur la droite là-bas, indiqua leur client du doigt, tout en traînant du pied.

La maison était des plus banales. Etroite et collée aux autres. Le temps avait finit par faire jaunir la façade qui devait sûrement être d'un blanc intense à l'époque, rien de spécial. Des fenêtres entourées de jardinières, mais des plantes complètement asséchées, signe d'un oubli d'arrosage régulier.

\- Comment est mort votre chien ?

\- ... Je l'ai trouvé un matin, immobile, dans mon jardin. J'ai tenté de le... de le ranimer mais il était si froid.

\- Des blessures ?

\- Aucune.

Sherlock accepta cette réponse, pour compléter son palais mental. Dans sa tête génialissime, tout était déjà clair. Atteint d'un souci d'ordre psychologique, sûrement schizophrénie, l'homme devant lui avait délaissé son chien autant que ses plantes et ce dernier personnifiait la marionnette pour se déculpabiliser d'une chose qui l'aurait été incapable de faire dans son état normal et qu'il l'a profondément choqué.

John, lui aussi, sentait que leur client n'était pas clair. Avec un petit mouvement de recul dont il n'était même pas conscient, il s'était rapproché de son ami pour mieux s'éloigner de l'homme en perdition mentale.

\- Sherlock... Chuchota-t-il. Je crois que l'on perd notre temps...

\- En effet, John. Tu viens juste de le déduire ? C'est un peu lent...

\- Alors pourquoi tu continue de le suivre ?! Qui sait ce que ce gars peut faire ?

Le détective fit un signe de la main à John pour qu'il se taise, car l'homme allait finir par les entendre et ce serait encore pire. Surtout qu'ils venaient tous d'arriver sur le perron de la maison. Une ambiance sinistre s'en dégager. Et il y avait comme une légère odeur de pourriture qui émanait des poubelles jonchant le trottoir, communiquant à la demeure de ce pauvre homme.

\- E-Elle est là-haut... Au premier, elle va être contente d'avoir de la visite.

C'était encore plus crispant d'entendre qu'une poupée était à ce point vivante pour quelqu'un. Un long frisson parcouru le dos de Sherlock et de John, mais dans le cas de Sherlock, cette chair de poule descendait jusque dans ses doigts. Un picotement qui lui était familier, comme pour prévenir que quelque chose de grave allait venir, et que ça anticipait de nombreuses et lourdes conséquences.

Sherlock n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre son client, et d'emmener son ami dans l'obscurité de cette sombre demeure. Les escaliers en bois, donnant directement sur l'entrée, grinçaient à chacun de leurs pas, comme pour les supplier de faire marche arrière. Mais dans l'inconscience générale qu'un danger grandissait dans cette pénombre, ils avaient finit par poser leurs pieds sur la dernière marche de ces escaliers et d'avancer dans le ridicule couloir qui menait à une petite pièce où était posé au sol un vieux coffre en métal, rouillé par le temps.

\- Pas de serrure ?

-... Elle n'aime pas être enfermée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une marionnette vous savez ? Avait tranché John.

Son ami lui donna un petit coup de coude, puis il fit signe à leur client d'ouvrir le coffre pour enfin apercevoir cette fameuse poupée.

L'homme se pencha sur le coffre, puis d'une main tremblante il l'ouvrit et délicatement, de ses deux mains, il agrippa la marionnette. John ne pouvait pas la regarder sans éprouver un léger sentiment de peur, c'est dire à quel point la marionnette avait un air effrayant. C'était une figurine faite pour les ventriloques, un petit mannequin aux yeux écarquillés, un sourire narquois dessiné sur une bouche qui avait été découpée afin d'imiter les mouvements de la bouche humaine. Dans son petit costard noir, elle ressemblait un peu à un mafieux italien comme on pouvait apercevoir dans les films, et le nœud papillon rouge n'enlevait rien à sa superbe.

Le client eu un sourire malsain et doucement il enfila sa main dans le dos de la marionnette pour l'animer.

\- Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Dit le pantin d'une voix très aigue et assez dérangeante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Demanda John dans un geste de recul.

\- Hihihi... J'ai tué le chien de l'autre abruti, c'est pour ça que vous venez me chercher messieurs les poulets ?!

\- Ne soit pas méchant... Ajouta le client de sa voie originale.

\- Ta gueule toi ! Cria le pantin en tournant violemment son regard vers son partenaire. Incapable ! Tu devais les tuer ! Les tuer on avait dit !

\- Sherlock... Partons !

John agrippa fermement le bras de son meilleur ami et les deux se précipitèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et de sortir.

\- Putin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sherlock ?!

\- De la folie John...

A peine le temps de récupérer son souffle, qu'il y eu un cri provenant du premier étage. Suivi d'une courte dispute entre deux voix bien différentes. Il n'y avait rien de compréhensible, mais après un vacarme épouvantable, il n'y avait plus aucun son. Le vent s'était légèrement mit à souffler dans les arbres alentours, Sherlock suivi les feuilles voletantes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'homme devant sa fenêtre ouverte au premier étage. Fixe, inerte et les yeux d'un noir perçant. Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre puis dans un geste mécanique, il se rapprocha du bord de la toiture, qui était assez haute par rapport au sol.

\- Mr Wills ! Ne bougez plus !

\- Il va sauter ce connard, il va CREVER ! Avait hurlé la poupée, apparemment de l'intérieur de la maison.

Dans un élan de courage, Sherlock se précipita vers la maison de nouveau, mais la marionnette avait déjà convenue du sort de ce pauvre homme, qui avait finit par se jeter du toit de sa maison. Il y avait eu un craquement sourd, reconnaissable par le docteur Watson comme étant les os d'un corps qui se brisent sous la pression de l'atterrissage. John sentit son cœur se serrer, il eu la vague image de Sherlock au sol, baignant de sang, c'était ce fameux jour où il avait tout perdu à ses yeux...

-Non ! S'étrangla Sherlock dans un cri.

Trop tard, le malheureux gisait dans son cerveau, et un filet de sang coulait le long d'une de ses commissures de lèvre.

-Appel Lestrade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, voici le deuxième !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout appartient au créateurs de la série !_

 _ **Rating :** K+, pour le moment._

* * *

C'était un peu comme si le monde avait tourné au drame en quelque secondes. Alors qu'un homme qui se suicide de plus ou de moins ne faisait vraiment plus aucun effet à l'agent Greg Lestrade, il n'aimait jamais ça. L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard avait reçu un appel tandis qu'il était dans son bureau. Après la soirée qu'il avait passé, il avait espéré un peu de calme autour d'une bonne tasse de café, mais c'était sans compter sur la chance inouïe de connaître le plus grand détective de Londres, Sherlock Holmes. Quand il vit le nom du Docteur John Watson s'affichait sur l'écran de son smartphone, il déglutit. L'amertume du café lui resta dans le fond de la gorge et la chaleur ébouillanta le bout de sa langue.

-Pas encore un meurtre, je vous prie, il est 10H du matin... Marmonna-t-il après avoir décroché son téléphone. J'ai passé déjà une nuit à ramasser les morceaux d'une vieille femme que les chats errant avaient commencé à grignoter, c'est vraiment…

-C'est un suicide, coupa John.

-… Sherlock ? Interrogea Lestrade, le cœur serré d'apprendre qu'encore une fois il allait devoir subir un enterrement déchirant.

-Bon dieu, NON ! Cria John d'énervement.

-Ah... vous m'avez vraiment fait flipper là, mon vieux !

-Bref, venez le plus vite possible, je vous envoie l'adresse par sms.

John raccrocha aussi vite que possible, il ne voulait plus entendre Lestrade parler. Rien que les mots suicide et Sherlock dans la même conversation, l'avaient un peu perturbé. Le militaire secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis il s'approcha de son ami.

Ce dernier s'était déjà lancé dans une sorte de dissection afin de déterminer si l'homme était vraiment fou. Comme à son habitude de nombreuses déductions parcouraient son esprit. " Habitant seul" - " Au chômage" - "Héritage d'une fortune" - " Antisociale" - " Dépression" - "Violence"- "Mentalement instable" - "Suicide"...

-John... où est la poupée ?

-Je pense qu'elle, commença-t-il en jetant un regard sur la fenêtre de la petite pièce, est restée là-haut...

-De toute évidence, ajouta Sherlock en se relevant, cet homme n'avait rien de bien dans sa vie. Normal qu'il est finit dans cet état.

Tout sociopathe que pouvait être Sherlock, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité suite au suicide de son dernier client, mais ce qui le poussait à rester sur place c'était cette fameuse marionnette qui semblait avoir un certain impact sur l'esprit de son ancien propriétaire. Au fond de lui, il ressentait le besoin de combler son ennui par des expériences sociales comme celle-ci. Après avoir longuement regardé la fenêtre de la chambre, il se décida à y retourner. John avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'il valait mieux attendre Lestrade, mais Sherlock refusa d'écouter et marche après marche il retourna dans la lugubre pièce qui gardait encore précieusement le coffre de l'horrible pantin. Et ce pantin était bien là, assis contre le mur, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Un peu comme si le suicidé avait voulu que la marionnette assiste à toute la scène.

-Viens par ici.

Sherlock saisit la poupée en dessous de ses petits bras et il la suréleva devant lui pour mieux l'observer. A première vue, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ses vêtements étaient sûrement fait en Chine ou au Vietnam, non Malaysia vu l'odeur qui y résidait, et son bois n'était pas de bonne qualité. La peinture était écaillée par endroit, suite à une trop grande exposition à l'humidité et il lui manquait la main droite, soit elle avait été arrachée ou bien découpée, Sherlock ne saurait le préciser. Puis lentement, son regard d'homme se fixa sur les yeux inanimés de la marionnette, contraint par une envie irrépressible de le défier du regard. Quand soudain, un grincement sourd fit sursauter le détective et il lâcha la poupée qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Sherlock !

-Bon dieu Lestrade, vous ne pourriez pas frapper ! !

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce truc ? Demanda John en montrant la figurine du doigt.

-Je regardais s'il n'y avait rien de particulier...

-…. Et ? Insista John pour casser le silence.

-Et non. Rien. Il était vraiment fou.

-Encore un fan du grand détective Sherlock Holmes, plaisanta Lestrade avec un sourire un peu benêt.

-… Sherlock, rien ne nous retient, je dois récupérer Rosie, on rentre ?

-Oui j'ai déjà appelé un taxi en leur précisant l'heure où il devrait arriver.

Les trois hommes avaient tous finit par tourner le dos à la marionnette, gisant sur le sol aussi inconfortable que froid.

-Hi hi...

Leur sang se glaça littéralement dans leurs veines, était-ce bien un ricanement qu'ils avaient entendu ou bien un grincement du parquet sous la pression de leurs pas. Aucun des trois ne pourrait le dire, mais tous ensembles, doucement ils tournèrent leur regard vers le pantin encore au même endroit, immobile et le regard diabolique dirigé vers eux.

-Je ne veux pas faire ma fillette mais je crois que c'est trop flippant ici, je commence à entendre des trucs bizarres, affirma Lestrade en se grattant frénétiquement l'arrière de la tête.

-Ça doit être le parquet qui grince, c'est courant dans les maisons comme celle-ci ! Ajouta John pour rassurer tout le monde.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une pensée de plus ils sortirent de la maison, l'esprit perturbé par l'idée que l'homme gisant encore sur le sol n'était peut-être pas si fou que ça. Mais les deux colocataires du 221B Baker Street, ne voulaient pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire pour une affaire, qui finalement, ne leur apportera rien financièrement. Une fois dans le taxi, John souffla longuement en essayant tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation.

-Effrayant hein ?

-Hm...

-Encore une affaire bénévole...

-La poupée t'enverra un chèque !

John, surpris par la réponse de Sherlock, et légèrement effrayé à l'idée que cela puisse se produire, il finit par rire de bon cœur.

-Tu es stupide... Et glauque.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, il y avait bien des termes pour le décrire et le mot glauque, bizarrement, lui plaisait bien. Après toutes les têtes réfrigérées, les globes oculaires dans des bocaux et les tranches de corps humain sous cellophane, John avait subtilement trouvé le bon mot, glauque. Il n'y avait rien de dégradant pour lui dans cet adjectif.

Le retour à l'appartement était des plus banals. Apparemment Mrs Hudson avait déjà été cherché la petite Rosamund Watson, qui avait passé la journée chez tante Molly. La petite fille allait bientôt avoir 4 ans, comme le temps passe vite quand les enfants grandissent. John avait apprécié de la retrouver à la porte de chez eux et qu'elle lui saute dans les bras pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. En bon père, il lui ébouriffa sa petite tignasse blonde puis il lui donna un baiser sur le front. Sherlock sentit comme une contraction autour du cœur, voir son ami avec sa fille le rendait heureux mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de repenser à Mary Watson et à sa mort précipitée. D'un geste de main, il oublia ses dernières pensées, et par la même occasion remit en place sa chevelure désordonnée.

Après avoir accroché leur manteau dans l'entrée, la petite famille se précipita de monter pour déguster les bons biscuits qu'avait préparé leur amie et logeuse. Tous assis autour de la petite table du salon.

-Papa je peux prendre un biscuit ?

-Prends en autant que tu veux chéri, ça été l'école ?

-Oui mais Edouard il a dit que je sais pas compter alors moi, alors moi j'ai dit que si mais quand je veux lui montrer je me rappelai plus alors que Janis elle, elle sait compter mieux que moi parce que elle c'est sa maman qui lui apprend. Alors Edouard il a dit que moi j'avais plus ma maman et que je pouvais pas savoir compter. Et moi j'étais triste parce que je voulais jouer mais comme je sais pas compter Edouard et Janis ils avaient pas voulu jouer avec moi.

C'était au tour de John de sentir son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Les enfants, même au plus bas âge, pouvaient vraiment être très cruels entre eux. Celui qui voyait toujours le bien dans l'humanité vit cette image ternie par la vision de ces autres enfants en train de se moquer de sa fille et d'isoler sa fille. C'était très difficile de ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour jouer, répondit Sherlock aux complaintes de Rosie. S'ils ne veulent pas jouer avec toi, c'est qu'ils sont trop bêtes !

Rosamund fit un large sourire, apparemment les gros mots elle aimait bien ça. C'était marrant à dire et surtout à entendre.

-Tonton toi tu voudras jouer avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu aimes les pirates ?

-Oui ! Moi je suis un méchant pirate, mon perroquet il s'appelle Toto mais je ne le prends pas parce qu'il parle trop fort et il me casse les oreilles. Alors les autres pirates ils disent que je devrais le tuer mais...

-Rosamund Mary Watson ! On ne tue pas les animaux ! La gronda son père.

-Mais il lui casse les oreilles ! Argumenta Sherlock.

-Même ! Même si quelqu'un ou un animal ne te convient pas, tu ne le tue pas ! C'est mal Rosamund !

Mrs Hudson qui assistait à toute la scène, se disait que c'était une conversation bien trop cru pour une enfant de 4 ans. Certes, il fallait leur apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal mais à 4 ans, certains enfants ne se rendaient pas compte de la portée de leurs mots.

-Bon, fin de la discussion ! Rosie et moi devons aller faire les boutiques ! Ajouta Mrs Hudson en claquant dans ses mains.

John acquiesça puis se pencha pour faire un bisou à sa fille avant de la laisser partir. Il se leva puis débarrassa les quelques miettes de biscuits qui traînaient.

-Tu pourrais éviter de faire de ma fille une psychopathe... souffla-t-il en allant dans la cuisine.

-Tel père telle fille, John.

-Justement non !

Il revint un peu énervé et il se mit devant Sherlock pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

-Ma fille... je ne veux pas qu'elle soit...hésita-t-il.

-Comme moi ?

John n'ajouta rien de plus mais son silence consentit à la réponse de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, mais il voulait préserver sa fille des enquêtes qui finissent mal, des méchants tueurs et des sociopathes drogués. Sherlock baissa le regard, leva un sourcil puis se retira de table pour s'approcher de la fenêtre afin d'observer les demoiselles partir faire leurs emplettes.

-Sherlock, je ne voulais pas te vexer hein...

-Je comprends. C'est ta famille, tu veux la protéger.

-Mais toi aussi, tu es de notre famille, tu sais ? Tu es toujours là pour nous et tu partages notre vie. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme ça Sherlock mais tu fais un...merveilleux tonton. Avoua-t-il, les dents un peu serrées.

Ce n'était tellement pas naturel chez John de faire des compliments aussi direct à Sherlock, en dehors du travail, que tout son corps se crispa, s'attendant à toute éventualité de réponse. Mais Sherlock était plus surpris qu'autre chose, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à autant de révélations d'un coup. Décontenancé, il bascula la tête vers John et il sourit du mieux qu'il peut.

-John...Merci.

Le docteur remua la tête puis il retourna ranger la cuisine. C'était extrêmement gênant. Rien que d'y repenser, il eut l'irrésistible envie de prendre son visage rougissant entre ses mains pour secouer tout ça. Il murmura à quel point il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même si c'était la stricte vérité. John finit par frapper du poing pour se reprendre.

-Hum... John ?

Le médecin militaire sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock vienne lui adresser la parole.

-Hm, Oui, Sherlock ?

-On a d'autres clients pour cet après-midi ?

-Humm..., réfléchit-il. Non je ne pense pas.

Sherlock se posa contre l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches, le regard posé dans celui de John. Son costard noir et sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse immaculé, lui donnait une allure à en faire chavirer plus d'une. Et, étrangement, sa chevelure d'un naturel brouillon, semblait dessiner de belles boucles brunes qui descendaient le long de sa nuque. John le détaillait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, puis il pensa qu'il pourrait vraiment se trouver une petite amie s'il y mettait un peu du sien et qu'il soignait son comportement de bourrin.

-John, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda son colocataire, agacé.

-Pas le moins du monde, excuse-moi, je pensais...

Il s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il pensait à son ami et à son physique et que John devait trouver une parade, un mensonge pour dissimuler ses dernières pensées.

-A la professeure de Rosie, une femme charmante, elle m'a demandé un gâteau pour une fête, je ne sais plus laquelle exactement...

-Intéressant.

-Ne sois pas sarcastique. C'est juste une connaissance, elle n'est même pas à mon goût, même si elle est jolie.

-Je n'ai rien dit John.

En effet, Sherlock n'avait rien dit, alors pourquoi John se sentait obliger de se justifier d'une relation qui n'existait même pas. De toute façon, cela avait toujours été comme ça. Pour chaque femme que John avait aimée, même si aimer est un bien grand mot, il s'était senti obliger de la valider auprès de son ami. Au début, il essayait toujours de l'imposer, pour prouver qu'il avait un minimum d'impact sur sa vie amoureuse, mais au final, c'était toujours Sherlock qui influençait inconsciemment John sur la femme à garder ou à jeter. Il n'y avait eu que pour Mary où John avait imposé ses choix jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au mariage. En même temps, Sherlock était censé être mort à cette période, et quand il est revenu, c'est là où les choses sont redevenues de plus en plus morose avec Mary. Elle qui lui avait donné tant d'amour, elle qui avait supporté presque tout, elle ne méritait vraiment pas d'avoir un conjoint volage, ennuyé, et puis de finir tuer par une vieille mégère du gouvernement pour protéger le meilleur ami de son mari.

-Non, en effet... ajouta John tristement.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Mary me manque...

-Je comprends, à moi aussi elle me manque.

John savait que Sherlock était sincère, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien connaitre des sentiments amoureux, et qu'il ne pouvait du coup pas comprendre la peine persistante dans le cœur de John. Du plus profond de sa chair, il avait encore envie de ressentir les frissons que lui donnaient les caresses de Mary. Les doux baisers dans le cou comme réveil et son odeur délicieuse pour sublimer chaque matinée de leur vie. Sherlock ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre ce que ressentait un homme en manque de tendresse. Mais John avait quand même un doute sur l'innocence charnelle de son meilleur ami.

-Sherlock, hm... Entre mecs, Hein, hésita John. Vu que tu as déjà eu une petite amie.

-Euh non.

-Et Janine.

John le regardait avec des yeux fatigués.

-Ha elle... En effet.

-Et la Femme également.

-Ce n'était pas ma petite amie.

-Vous avez bien couché ensemble ! S'emporta John en dirigeant sa main vers Sherlock.

Le militaire avait lancé cette affirmation sans en connaitre véritablement la réponse. C'était justement ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir, si Sherlock avait déjà consommé une relation jusqu'au bout. Mais comment demander sans paraître vulgaire.

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, pas à moi Sherlock ! Avec Janine encore, mais avec la Femme...

Sherlock tourna la tête d'un air exaspéré, silencieux il respira longuement. Incapable de valider ou non les paroles de John. Finalement, le meilleur ami du détective n'avait plus vraiment envie de savoir la vérité. Curieusement, il avait comme une boule dans le ventre, il était resté fixé sur le visage inexpressif de son jeune acolyte.

-C'est vrai, alors … Tu as...

-Non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à vouloir tout savoir sur mes parties de jambes en l'air ?! Dit Sherlock énervé.

-C'était juste ! Cria John pour calmer le jeu. C'était juste pour dire... pour savoir si tu savais ce que je pouvais ressentir … le manque, autant émotionnel que corporel.. C'est tout. Inutile d'en faire un drame !

-Je n'en fais pas un drame.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es le champion des scènes dramatiques ! Toute question simple se transforme en grande révélation !

-Mais c'est toi qui me pose des questions bizarres ! Grogna Sherlock en tapant du poing contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu sais quoi Sherlock ?! Merde, voilà ! T'es content !?

Le détective fit une moue boudeuse et dans un excès de colère, il préféra quitter la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il claqua tellement fort la porte que les bocaux contre le mur de la cuisine se mirent à trembloter.

-On ne peut jamais parler normalement avec lui... Fais chier !

John lança violemment le torchon qui lui servait à essuyer la vaisselle contre le frigo, puis il s'adossa au plan de travail en relevant la tête vers les cieux pour mieux prier.

-Mon dieu faites quelque chose, il est irrécupérable.

C'était toute la conclusion de la relation entre John et Sherlock, une amitié sincère, mais timide, avec des non-dits. John espérait un peu plus d'efforts de la part de Sherlock, mais il était toujours au courant en dernier de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son sociopathe de colocataire. En bref, John était le plus innocent de tous au sujet de Sherlock mais c'était vraisemblablement le plus important pour Sherlock.

D'un pas las, John s'était machinalement dirigé vers le pallier de la chambre de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas d'excuses à donner mais s'il le fallait, il lui en ferait c'est certain. Rien que pour le sortir de sa bouderie.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-M'en fiche !

-Hm... Tu ne veux pas arrêter deux minutes de faire ton gamin, et sors de là !

Sherlock ouvrit brutalement la porte, à tel point qu'un courant d'air se forma et fit voler légèrement les cheveux sombres du jeune homme boudeur.

-Sherlock...

-John...

Ils se fixèrent longuement sans un mot. Lorsque John ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour demander à Sherlock de venir parler tranquillement avec lui, leurs téléphones bipèrent au même moment. Tous deux venaient de recevoir un sms. En pensant d'abord à Lestrade, ils regardèrent leur smartphone sans dire un mot. C'est à cet instant que Sherlock compris que toute sa matinée n'avait pas été qu'une affaire de suicide, et que John compris que leur dispute allait être remise à plus tard.

-T-Tu as reçu le même ? Dit John avec une voix tremblante

-Oui. Le jeu continue.

* * *

 ** _Merci pour votre fidélité ! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup à Mimi Kitsune pour ses adorables commentaires :) Ca me motive vraiment pour la suite !_

 _Voici donc le troisième chapite, un peu plus Johnlock que les autres ! ;D_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout appartient au créateurs de la série !_

 _ **Rating :** K+, pour le moment._

* * *

Au 221B Baker Street, l'atmosphère de ces derniers jours avait bien changée. Sherlock et John tournaient constamment en rond, fouillant chaque parcelle de leur esprit pour trouver une réponse logique à leur dernière enquête. Greg était venu lui aussi, impliqué contre son gré, comme d'habitude.

-Vous allez me rendre fou, les gars ! Avait confié Greg en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé poussiéreux. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est juste un gars qui a eu vent de l'affaire et qui vous fait une blague ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est beaucoup plus sombre que ça, Gareth.

-Sherlock, c'est Greg.

-Greg ! Corrigea Sherlock un peu maladroitement.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'on sait très bien que c'est une personne qui nous l'a envoyé mais … pas pour une blague, mais pour nous signaler que c'est en chasse.

Greg saisit le téléphone de John qui était à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il voulait vérifier une nouvelle fois le sms reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

-"Chers messieurs les poulets, vous m'avez laissé pour mort, soyez prêt pour la suite. Votre marionnette préférée."

Une goutte de sueur glissa entre les omoplates de John rien qu'à l'écoute du dit sms. C'était totalement fou de croire que cette poupée pouvait vraiment parler ou même écrire un texto. Il y avait forcément un esprit dérangé derrière tout ça, et c'est peut-être ce qui était le plus effrayant dans cette affaire.

-Le gars s'est suicidé, la marionnette est en bois, qui peut bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? S'étonna l'inspecteur de police.

-Je l'ignore encore, avoua Sherlock en s'approchant de la cheminée. Mais je vais bientôt le découvrir.

Il prit le couteau et le planta dans le bois de la vieille cheminée de nouveau. Il avait pour habitude d'abîmer le mobilier lorsqu'un indice lui échappait ou lorsqu'il résolvait une enquête. Mrs Hudson l'avait remarqué et elle avait souligné que si Sherlock était un bon détective, son appartement en location serait indemne.

-La marionnette est à Scotland Yard, sous scellé.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, il ne faut pas se focaliser sur la poupée mais bien sur celui qui la manipule ! souligna Sherlock avec autant d'arrogance que possible.

-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher à comprendre pour le moment, nous n'avons qu'un sms venant d'un numéro non traçable et surtout aucun indice, ajouta John.

-Ca va arriver… C'est certain que d'ici peu, il se passera quelque chose, insista Sherlock.

C'était bien ce que craignaient John et Greg, que le plus mystérieux allait arriver. Toute cette mascarade plaisait énormément à Sherlock, mais hélas, à l'image d'un enfant innocent, les deux hommes avaient peur que leur ami détective ne se rende compte que trop tard qu'il pourrait y avoir de lourdes conséquences à la finale. Qui allaient-t-ils encore perdre ? Quels malheurs pouvaient-ils encore subir ?

-Sherlock…

-John, rassure-toi, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Sherlock s'était tourné vers son précieux ami, il l'avait senti perturbé. Car John avait déjà trop perdu, et il ne voulait pas que sa fille subisse le même sort que sa mère. Le grand brun arrogant avait beau promettre encore et encore que tout se passerait bien, au fond de son âme, cependant, il n'avait plus totalement confiance en Sherlock. C'était difficile de se l'avouer, à tel point que le médecin déglutit lourdement, et son cœur s'emballa légèrement. Il refusait de s'imaginer perdre la dernière femme de sa vie, ce petit être d'à peine quatre ans. John se racla la gorge puis s'éloigna un peu des autres personnes dans la pièce.

-Non, ne fais plus de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir Sherlock, c'est de ma fille que l'on parle. C'est à moi de la protéger contre tout.

John releva le visage et il fixa longuement Sherlock dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'il comprenne jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour sauver sa princesse, si jamais il se passait la moindre chose.

-Bien… Mais en tant que « merveilleux tonton », je peux également la protéger du mieux que je le peux ! Finit-il par dire en souriant un peu.

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas un tonton moi aussi ?! S'offusqua Greg Lestrade.

-Parce que il ne peut y avoir qu'un merveilleux tonton ! grogna Sherlock.

-C'est pas juste… Souffla Greg en s'affalant de tout son corps dans le canapé.

-On se croirait à la maternelle…

John posa une main sur son front en signe de fatigue. Sherlock s'en inquiéta inconsciemment, il se mit à dévisager son colocataire, un peu de tristesse dans le regard. Le jeune homme se battait continuellement contre les sentiments qui germaient dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à John ou à sa fille, mais il savait que par maladresse il finissait toujours par le rendre fou. Un pas de plus et il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras comme le jour où il se détacha enfin du fantôme de Mary. John avait longtemps était dans le déni au sujet de la mort de sa femme, dans l'abandon vis-à-vis de sa fille et de sa vie. C'était presque un effort inhumain de faire avec à présent mais parfois il y avait encore des brèches du passé qui venaient semer la douleur dans son être.

-Bon j'y vais, dit Greg en se relevant en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous me tenez au courant au moindre truc qui se passe ! Compris ?

Les deux colocataires avaient acquiescé puis l'inspecteur était sorti tranquillement de leur appartement. Ils ne restaient qu'eux ce matin-là à la maison. Rosamund était à l'école, Mrs Hudson sûrement en train de faire des courses. John sourit un peu mal-à-l'aise et Sherlock tourna une fois sur lui-même comme pour chercher quoi faire avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Je vais faire un peu de thé, tu en veux ?

-Oui, merci John.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il saisit la bouilloire, il la remplit d'eau et il l'a mis à chauffer. Le bruit de la résistance chaude au contact de l'eau froide faisait un bruit infernal, mais derrière ce vacarme il y avait un lourd silence qui s'était installé. Tandis que John choisissait le thé qu'il allait servir, Sherlock faisait semblant de regarder son téléphone. Il n'avait rien d'important à lire, juste qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une conversation. Mais il gardait toujours un œil sur son ami. De loin, comme pour ne pas trop perturber la bulle de protection dans laquelle John s'était enfermé.

Après quelques minutes, John apporta le thé à Sherlock, puis, en sirotant le sien, il s'assit dans son siège juste en face. C'était vraiment très bizarre comme ambiance.

-Dis-moi Sherlock, tu crois qu'elle va me l'envoyé finalement ce chèque ?

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

-Ba la marionnette.

Un court silence, et les deux amis se mirent à rire franchement.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, on peut lui répondre et demander notre argent.

-Haha… Faut faire gaffe, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous fasse un chèque en bois !

John éclata de rire mais Sherlock avait trouvé la blague un peu nulle.

-Oh non John, celle-ci est de trop ! Il faut que tu te reprennes niveau humour !

-Rabat-joie ! J'en ai déjà plus que toi !dit John en lui tirant légèrement la langue.

-John ?

En entendant son prénom, il releva la tête de son thé en avalant sa dernière gorgée. Sherlock semblait un peu plus grave qu'il y a quelques secondes. Ce dernier s'avança sur le bord de son fauteuil puis il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour joindre ses mains, après avoir posé sa tasse sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je te dise ça mais… ton thé est affreux !

-C'est… C'est pas faux ! Immonde !

Sherlock aimait bien le taquiner de temps à autre. Etrangement, il se souvint de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon qu'il avait organisé pour John, de tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu et surtout de leur jeu du « devine qui je suis », qui avait duré vraiment très longtemps. Dans un léger rire, Sherlock posa presque naturellement une de ses mains sur l'un des genoux de John.

-On dirait presque que tu l'as fait exprès !

John avait fait les yeux ronds en sentant la main de Sherlock, avec ses longs doigts fins. Sa paume lui réchauffait la jambe, et, tout médecin qu'il puisse être, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir au contact inattendu par un sursaut de son être et un rougissement de ses joues.

-Quoi ? demanda Sherlock en voyant bien qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

Il retira sa main, puis il haussa les épaules en retournant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout… avoua John en se plongeant dans son thé.

-Pourtant, tu avais fait le même geste le soir de ton enterrement de vie de garçon.

-J'étais ivre Sherlock…

-Ha je croyais que c'était un geste amical. Quoi de plus ?

-…Rien. Rien de plus !

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?!

-Quelle tête ?

-…Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu es gêné ?

-Sherlock !

John s'était redressé le plus vite qu'il le puisse pour ne pas renverser son thé sur lui. Il avait encore prit de la couleur.

-Ne m'étudie pas comme tu le fais avec nos clients !

Avant même une réponse de Sherlock, John alla déposer sa tasse de thé dans l'évier puis il s'arrêta quelques instants au milieu du salon.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-C'est une invitation ou tu veux juste que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à ta vie ?

John ne répondit pas à la dernière puchline de Sherlock, il l'avait un peu amer. Mais il préférait qu'il se fiche de sa vie plutôt qu'il l'accompagne prendre une douche. Car si cette grande idée d'une douche était venue dans le cerveau de John, c'était pour échapper à des réponses extrêmement gênante sur le « pourquoi caresser le genou de son meilleur ami n'est pas qu'un geste amical ? ». Il ne se rendait décidément pas compte, Sherlock était tellement ignorant. Et John se demandait pourquoi lui, il y faisait autant attention. Tout était tendancieux entre eux, pour les autres. Personne ne croyait à l'hétérosexualité de John jusqu'à ce qu'il se marrie pour de bon, mais tout le monde croyait au couple Sherlock et John. Mais il n'est pas gay ! Alors pourquoi, se reposait-il la question, pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait attention à tous les gestes et les regards de Sherlock ces derniers temps.

-C'est n'importe quoi… se murmura-t-il à lui-même après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain et qu'il ait commencé à se déshabiller.

-John ?

C'était la voix de Sherlock, et John était déjà presque nu. Plus qu'un boxer le protéger du regard de son ami. Mais pour quelle raison il était entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il l'avait informé qu'il devait prendre une douche. Une douche ça ne se partage pas entre colocataires !

-Haaa ! Sherlock QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES IDIOT ?!

-Tu as laissé la porte déverrouiller j'ai cru que…

-Tu as cru que quoi ?! SORS DE LA ! hurla-t-il, en le poussant vers le couloir.

-Mais…

-MAIS RIEN DU TOUT ENFIN ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY MOI !

John avait prononcé ces mots sous le coup de la honte et de la colère. Aussitôt dits, il releva le menton pour jeter un regard à l'expression de Sherlock. Il avait vraiment peur de l'avoir blessé, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais, comme à son habitude, le regard de Sherlock était des plus froid et ni sourire, ni tristesse, ni étonnement ne se reflétait sur le visage de son acolyte.

Le médecin retira du torse de Sherlock ses deux mains qu'il avait utilisées pour le repousser le plus loin possible. Il commençait à regretter ses gestes et son langage.

-Sherlock je...

-Non.

Sherlock dressa une main devant John pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. John se sentit complètement troublé par ce geste. Il ouvrit la bouche mais seuls des balbutiements en sortaient. Le grand brun se retira de la salle de bain, sans un autre regard, sans un autre mot et il claqua la porte au nez de son ami.

-Non…Non ! Non non non ! S'énerva John contre la porte.

Pourquoi avait-il dit de telles choses ? Il n'en savait rien en plus. Il n'avait jamais su si Sherlock aimait les hommes ou bien les femmes. Certes il avait joué avec Janine, flirté avec Irène Adler, mais rien n'était vraiment clair. Le détective s'était toujours dit « marié à son travail », pourtant John savait à présent que Sherlock se trompait sur lui-même, il avait apprit à lire dans les complexités de l'esprit de Sherlock, mais surtout dans son cœur. Il avait décelé de nombreux rapprochements entre eux. Plus que de l'amitié, John se rendait compte qu'il y avait constamment eu cette succincte voix dans sa tête qui essayait de le convaincre que c'était réel, qu'il ne se faisait pas de films. Réellement, il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il ne savait pas, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à une situation qu'il ne saurait comment gérer et comment elle aboutirait.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur les circonstances de leur relation. Son meilleur ami, rien d'autre. Rien. Mais Sherlock pensait-il la même chose.

-A quoi est-ce que je pense… C'est stupide, se rassura John en retournant vers la douche.

Une fois nu, il monta dans la baignoire et il alluma l'eau. Le pommeau de douche arrosait chaque partie du corps de John, seulement, la seule partie meurtrie était à l'intérieur de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et il s'appuya en avant contre le carrelage. Il se demandait comment il allait gérer leur dernier entretien.

De son côté, Sherlock s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, il avait fermé violemment la porte, puis très lentement il s'était laissé glisser contre la porte, les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu es si stupide…

Il prit son visage vivement entre ses mains, il soupira longuement avant de laisser tomber ses mains sur le sol. John ignorait tout, il n'avait jamais su, en aucun cas il n'avait compris. Sherlock en était certain, depuis leur première rencontre au laboratoire, c'était John Watson et personne d'autre, avec qui il voulait vivre. Sa vie avait été rythmée selon l'existence de cet homme. Parfois, le jeune adulte aimait se souvenir de petits moments précieux entre lui et sa moitié. Il avait tellement de fois faillit craquer, voulant lui voler un baiser à chaque fois que leurs visages se rapprochaient étrangement. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je n'en peux plus… sanglota-t-il lentement.

Sous son masque de sociopathe indifférent à la moindre émotion, Sherlock cachait une telle sensibilité que la seule manière pour lui de se débarrasser de la peine c'était de casser, détruire ou bien flinguer le mobilier de leur appartement. Chaque jour, il faisait vraiment tout pour paraître le plus distant du monde. En toute sincérité, depuis que John avait eu un regard de peur lorsque Mrs Hudson avait sous-entendu l'homosexualité de Sherlock, lors de sa première visite au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock s'était promis de ne jamais rien lui avouer. Et il gardait toute cette frustration pour préserver son amitié avec John. A chaque copine, à chaque rencard, c'était un déchirement de plus pour Sherlock. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas toujours à être des plus calmes en présences des femmes de John Watson. La plupart du temps il les avait maltraitées, injuriées ou carrément rejetées de leur appartement. Et toutes les fois où John finissait par casser, Sherlock sentait de nouveau que son meilleur ami lui appartenait pleinement.

-Aller, ressaisit toi mon vieux, ne joue pas les gamins !

Il remit son masque métaphoriquement, il se releva et il essuya d'un revers de manche le reste de ses larmes.

John avait terminé sa douche depuis un moment, mais il était resté bloqué derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Il regardait fixement la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire…

En peignoir de bain, John devait bien retourner en haut dans sa chambre pour pouvoir s'habiller. Après une once de courage, il saisit la poignée et il se décida à sortir. D'abord, il essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, mais il se disait que le meilleur des moyens pour fuir tout problème, c'était d'aller le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

Un pas, deux pas, il y était presque dans cet escalier. Malencontreusement, il avait du renoncer à grimper dans sa cachette. Il avait jeté un œil de travers sur le salon, et Sherlock était là, bien sûr, mais face à la fenêtre totalement immobile. Impossible de savoir s'il fixait réellement quelque chose ou bien si il déprimait. John céda et il contempla son ami avant d'engager la conversation.

-Sherlock…

Ce dernier ne répondait pas à son appel. Il n'y avait, dans la pièce, que le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient du corps de John pour finir sur le parquet déjà bien abîmé par le temps et les passages.

-Je suis désolé.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme.

-Tu m'entends Sherlock ?!

-Va te sécher, tu dégoulines de partout, ça salie le plancher.

John sentit une colère lui monter des jambes jusqu'au torse pour finir par lui chauffer les méninges.

-Ok, tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu pourrais AU MOINS TE RETOURNER, bon sang ! hurla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire à la fin que tu ne sois pas gay ?! Que tu penses que je le suis ?! Ca n'a aucune importance !

Sherlock s'était mit à crier à son tour, en se retournant pour mieux assister ses vocalises avec des gestes. Tout ceci lui donnait vraiment un air très dramatique.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que…

-Que quoi ? Que ça m'a touché ? demanda Sherlock, de manière très ironique, en se rapprochant doucement. Que… tu m'as fait de la peine ?

Le regard énervé de John se mit à changer. A chaque pas que son colocataire faisait vers lui, le regard de John devenait de plus en plus triste malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder son côté « en colère ».

-Que j'ai le cœur brisé parce que tu n'es pas gay et que je le suis ? Arrête avec tes fantasmes de vieille mégère aigrie et ressaisit toi, abruti de médecin généraliste !

C'était l'insulte de trop, John décrocha une droite à Sherlock. Il n'avait rien vu venir, ce fut comme un réflexe incontrôlable. Le détective encaissa le coup, et il se redressa tant bien que mal.

-Connard.

John avait lâché ce dernier mot avant de se détourner de Sherlock pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Le blessé avait laissé son docteur partir, puis il s'était penché de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Sa main gauche vînt soulager un peu la douleur sur sa pommette avec un léger massage.

-Oh John…

* * *

 **La suite très prochainement ! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Un peu d'action, le jeu se met en place. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce Chapitre 4 ! :3_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tout appartient au créateurs de la série !_

 _ **Rating :** K+, pour le moment._

 _ **Attention : violences.**_

* * *

John Watson avait remué toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil que déjà le soleil se levait. Il était donc approximativement 6 heures du matin et un câlin de sa fille lui manquait terriblement. Rosamund avait dormi chez Molly Hooper, car John avait jugé trop dangereux pour sa fille de rester à Baker Street tant que Sherlock et lui n'avaient pas résolu l'enquête du harceleur à la marionnette. Très fatigué, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit puis il étira les bras avant de faire un mouvement de tête pour se détendre la nuque. Habillé seulement en t-shirt et en caleçon, il se changea et il se décida à aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Peut être restait-il encore du pain de mie dans l'un des placards et de la confiture au réfrigérateur, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait les courses. John sourit un instant en pensant à Mary et à quel point elle râlait quand il fallait faire les courses et que John était obligé de retrouver Sherlock au 221B Baker Street pour l'aider à résoudre une enquête, « les aléas de la vie » lui disait John en s'excusant par un baiser. Trop triste pour continuer d'y penser, il préférait passer à autre chose.

-Bonjour.

John avait traversé le salon sans s'arrêter mais dire bonjour à Sherlock qui réfléchissait devant son ordinateur, c'était une façon pour lui de faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu hier, quand il avait prit sa douche. Mais comme d'habitude, perdu dans son palais mental, Sherlock n'avait pas répondu, ou alors le grognement qu'il avait timidement émis était sa réponse. John n'était pas assez réveillé pour y faire attention. Et comme il l'avait espéré, il restait bien de quoi se faire quelques tartines de confitures à la fraise, tout en se faisant un bon café.

-Tu veux un café Sherlock ?

-Noir, deux sucres.

Le père de famille avait l'impression d'avoir un deuxième enfant à la maison, il rigolait en pensant qu'il devait lui apprendre les mots de politesse comme à sa propre fille. « Merci », « S'il te plaît », des choses futiles que tout être humain était censé utiliser sauf les connards et Sherlock.

-Des nouvelles sur l'enquête ?

John essayait d'être le plus naturel possible, il ne voulait pas que l'affaire d'hier soir revienne sur le tapis, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Sherlock. Son ami avait la fâcheuse, mais cette fois heureuse, manie d'oublier ce que le dérangeait.

-Non.

-Pas de nouveau SMS ?

-Non.

John se posait sur son fauteuil avec son sandwich et son café, et il continuait de regarder Sherlock en croquant dans le pain.

-Hm, tu penses qu'il a renoncé ?

-Non.

Sherlock avait serré les lèvres et il avait fermé les yeux comme pour faire abstraction de la voix de John qui commençait franchement à l'agacer. Lui et toutes ses questions.

-Lestrade avait peut être raison, il ne s'agissait que d'une blague morbide.

-John, si tu pouvais définitivement arrêter de poser des hypothèses sans avoir le cerveau pour y réfléchir, ça me permettrait d'apprécier le silence de bon matin.

« Exécrable », c'était le parfait mot pour définir Sherlock à cet instant même dans l'esprit de John Watson, ce dernier sourit mais n'ajouta rien. C'était son lot quotidien d'absorber les injures et les phrases redoutables de Sherlock à son égard ou à l'égard des autres. John prit le journal sur sa table basse, il avait sûrement du être déposé par Mrs Hudson ce matin très tôt.

-Tiens, on parle de Greg dans le journal.

-Greg ? demanda Sherlock après avoir longuement soufflé pour se plaindre de John qui s'était remis à parler.

-Lestrade ! Regarde, ajouta John en se levant pour aller montrer le journal à Sherlock. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Sherlock pose son regard sur l'article en question. « Disparition d'un inspecteur de police », le titre de l'article était des plus clairs. Sherlock se leva brusquement et il arracha des mains de John le journal. Le détective semblait tellement troublé par la nouvelle que son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembloter.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ?! hurla Sherlock en froissant le journal.

-Ils écrivent que c'est arrivé cette nuit, alors que Greg rentrait chez lui. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois au poste de police, disant au revoir au personnel.

John, comme Sherlock, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était forcément un coup de l'homme qui signait la marionnette dans ses sms menaçants. Sherlock était vraiment hors de lui. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, l'adversaire lui avait déjà mangé un pion et s'en était un de trop. Son précieux cavalier s'était fait enlever par des pions, et ça lui était insupportable. Il n'aimait décidément pas perdre.

-John, il faut qu'on retrouve Graham.

-C'est Greg, Sherlock…

-Hm, il faudrait qu'il change de prénom depuis le temps.

-Mais par où commencer à le chercher ?

A peine la question posée, Sherlock reçu un coup de téléphone. Il savait pertinemment de qui cela venait.

-Bonjour cher frère.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Dans la voix de Mycroft Holmes, on sentait bien qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait. Lui, l'homme le plus froid du gouvernement, était déstabilisé.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Mycroft ?

-Retrouve Greg Lestrade.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-C'est placardé sur toutes les informations du pays, imbécile !

Sa voix déraillait de plus en plus. Sherlock s'imaginait que Greg était le dernier à la solde de son frère qui pouvait encore l'espionner. C'était évident que pour Mycroft aussi, Greg Lestrade était une pièce précieuse de son jeu d'échec.

-Mycroft, j'ignore totalement où, même qui …

-Je me fiche de ce que tu ignores, trouve-le !

Le grand frère avait raccroché. Son ordre était très clair mais Sherlock avait peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le moment.

-Sherlock, allons déjà voir à son travail !

-Inutile, personne, à part nous trois, ne connaissait le sms. Donc personne ne nous aidera à ce sujet sur place.

-Mais… il y a bien quelque chose à faire, non ?!

-Attendre …

Sherlock avait prononcé ce dernier mot en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce. Il joignit le bout de ses doigts de ses deux mains sur ses lèvres puis il fixa intensément l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Tu plaisantes, Sherlock ?

-Ca ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous n'avons rien John ! Pas même un numéro, pas même une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ! dit-il en s'énervant. Un individu de ce type, s'il enlève quelqu'un ce n'est que pour demander une rançon derrière ou pour se lancer dans un jeu d'énigme. Donc, il nous contactera et Greg est toujours en vie.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison, Sherlock.

Lui aussi, il l'espérait sincèrement. Greg Lestrade n'était pas qu'un simple inspecteur de police qui lui fournissait des affaires, il était devenu un ami avec le temps. Sherlock ne pouvait pas se vanter du nombre d'amis qu'il avait mais le peu qu'il en possédait, ils étaient les plus précieux du monde. C'était sa famille.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. Une sonnerie qui fit frissonner les deux grands gaillards dans la pièce. Ils savaient que c'était le kidnappeur. L'esprit derrière toute cette affaire sordide. Ce fut Sherlock qui se précipita en premier sur le smartphone.

-Sherlock Holmes, se présenta-il en décrochant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de perdre, monsieur le détective ? demanda une voix des plus stridentes.

C'était incontestablement la voix de la marionnette, la même que lorsque son ancien propriétaire l'utilisait pour l'animer. Le cœur de Sherlock se serra dans sa poitrine, c'était l'excitation qui grandissait en lui. Il se sentait sur une affaire des plus croustillantes, mais il fut rapidement ramener à la réalité par le regard de John qui lui suppliait de prendre tout ça très au sérieux. Sherlock mit le haut parleur.

-Je ne perds jamais. Que voulez-vous ?

-Hi Hi Hi. Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment le plus arrogant des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Heureusement que je n'en suis pas un !

-Vous êtes une femme ? demanda John, perturbé.

-Hi hi hi, ça doit pas être facile d'avoir un cerveau aussi étriqué Dr. Watson, dit la voix avec beaucoup d'amusement. Ni l'un ni l'autre, je suis faite de bois.

-Répondez. Que voulez-vous ?! Insista Sherlock en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Pour ?

Sherlock avait du mal à garder son sang froid, la marionnette jouait avec ses nerfs et il ne devait pas perdre cette conversation sans avoir la chance de sauver Lestrade.

-Greg Lestrade !

John eu un léger sourire, c'est une des rares fois où Sherlock connaissait le nom de l'inspecteur de police. Comme quoi il le faisait toujours exprès.

-Oh, le pouleeeeet ? A-t-il demandé en rigolant. Cuit, Capout, to-ta-le-ment décédé.

-Non… non, vous mentez ! S'énerva John.

-Bien sûr crétin ! Tu crois que je me serais fait chier à l'enlever si c'était pour le tuer derrière sans rien en attendre ?! Avait répliqué la voix avec beaucoup de mépris envers John.

-Arrêtez de jouer avec nous, et dites-nous ce que vous voulez !

-Je veux jouer Mr. Holmes, et je veux voir à quel point vous êtes prêt à me suivre.

Sherlock aurait rapidement raccroché, vu l'agacement qui le tiraillait, mais la vie de l'un des membres de sa famille était en jeu.

-Vous savez, je vous ai bien observé. Vous semblez aimer les énigmes, Mr. Holmes. J'en ai une pour vous.

C'était évident qu'en plus de parler avec eux au téléphone, la Marionnette les observait. A l'égal de Mycroft, elle avait les yeux partout. Cet individu avait attendu que les deux amis se réveillent, soient dans la même pièce et qu'ils aient lu le journal, dont Sherlock ignorait la véritable provenance. Mrs Hudson ou la Marionnette elle-même ? Aucune idée. Sherlock se doutait que ça n'envisager rien de bon. Comment un personne aussi puissante était elle passée inaperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-J'écoute.

-Anciennement mort, il s'est relevé La femme sans nom y trouve son répit Les enfants y jouent sans se soucier Tandis que l'inspecteur y décrépit.

-Enfoiré ! cria John.

La voix eu un rire long et diaboliquement effrayant. Sherlock tentait d'enregistrer chaque phrase que lui avait annoncée la voix. C'était forcément codé, ou bien il fallait faire abstraction de certains mots. Peut être y avait-il certaines références de ses anciennes enquêtes.

-Vite, Sherlock, la solution est tout près.

Le téléphone se mit à émettre la tonalité signe que le ravisseur avait raccroché.

Tout n'était plus que silence à présent. Sherlock réfléchissait encore aux paroles de l'individu qui leur avait enlevé leur ami. C'était son devoir de détective de retrouver les personnes égarées ou prises de leur foyer. Greg Lestrade était bien plus qu'un ami, c'était cet inspecteur qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de la drogue il y a des années. John l'ignorait sûrement. Sherlock en regrettait presque de taquiner Lestrade avec son prénom. C'était tellement amusant de le voir faire une tête de chien battu. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

-Quelques phrases, c'est tout ? Demanda tristement John.

C'était très inquiétant. Le ravisseur n'avait donné aucun délai, et Sherlock ne savait pas si Greg était toujours réellement en vie. Quand soudain, il vit sur son smartphone qu'on lui avait envoyé un message avec une pièce jointe. Un MMS avait comme objet « Un petit extrait ». Quand il l'ouvrit, il fronça les sourcils pour se retenir de ne pas balancer le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sur la vidéo envoyée, on voyait l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard subir des coups de la part de plusieurs personnes. Sherlock observait attentivement pour étudier les lieux, peut être qu'un indice y serait précieux. Mais les cris de douleurs de Greg le faisaient tressaillir. En cet instant précis, il avait envie de coller une balle dans le crâne de chacune des personnes qui s'en prenaient à Greg.

-Mon dieu… Prononça John en posant sa main contre sa bouche.

Le spectacle était insoutenable. On voyait le visage de Greg maltraité, il était couvert de bleus. Couvert de sang. Mais on pouvait également l'observer en train de pleurer. Les agresseurs lui répétaient qu'il allait de toute façon mourir, et qu'il était là à cause de Sherlock Holmes. Que s'il devait lui adresser un dernier message ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Et Greg fit face alors à la caméra. Ses yeux montraient à quel point la détresse qui l'envahissait était forte. Il sourit tristement et il baissa lourdement le visage, avant de lâcher un long soupir de résilience. Il avait tellement peur d'y rester mais il l'avait accepté pour que le peu de raison qu'il lui reste, s'adresse directement à ses amis.

« Sherlock, John… Pardon. Inutile…Inutile de me chercher. Ils vont m'exécuter dès la fin de cette vidéo. »

Greg prit une grande respiration qui se transforma en un long sanglot de peur.

« Je suis désolé... Désolé… J'espère qu'ils ne vous feront rien après…après…Haaa… »

C'était plus que certain, il souffrait tellement des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant, encore plus que ses douleurs physiques, mais c'était son adieu. Il se refusait d'abandonner.

« Gnn… Après la fin. »

Greg Lestrade reçut une nouvelle claque en plein visage et un coup dans les côtes de la part d'un deuxième homme. On entendait ses os craquer à travers le film. Puis plus rien. L'écran redevint noir avec le symbole lecture en plein milieu. La main de Sherlock qui tenait le téléphone trembla et elle lâcha par désarroi l'appareil.

-N…NOOOON !hurla Sherlock de rage, tapant dans n'importe quoi qui se trouvait à proximité.

-Sherlock ! Il faut le retrouver !

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le retrouve avec aussi peu d'indice ?! Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu l'es John !

John avait reculé un peu. Bien sûr Sherlock était le plus intelligent dans cette pièce, bien sûr il n'avait rien d'un génie, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter qu'on le traite comme un idiot.

-« Anciennement mort, il s'est relevé La femme sans nom y trouve son répit Les enfants y jouent sans se soucier Tandis que l'inspecteur y décrépit. » répéta doucement John.

-Inutile de me le réciter, tout est déjà en interaction dans mon esprit… Un lieu, c'est forcément un lieu précis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se relève après la mort ?

-Un mort-vivant, un édifice, un cimetière…. Réfléchissait Sherlock pour lui-même.

Son cerveau était en effervescence. Il ne pouvait pas buter sur une énigme aussi simple alors que Greg allait bientôt trépasser. Un lieu, anciennement mort… Un ancien cimetière ! La réponse était validée, il la classa dans un côté de sa tête pendant qu'il étudiait les autres indices de la partition. Tout le monde reconnaissait que Sherlock avait un don légendaire pour les devinettes, mais d'ordinaire on lui laissait une période pour y répondre. Même si la plupart du temps, il suffisait de quelques secondes, jamais il ne s'était autant sentit sous pression.

John avait la peur au ventre. Si l'individu qui les menaçait, pouvait être à ce point virulent, il avait peur pour sa vie et pour sa famille. Watson l'avait ressenti. Dès le premier jour de cette enquête, il sentait le désespoir venir à eux, avec tout son florilège de tortures.

Sherlock ne prenait que quelques secondes pour analyser toutes les données. « Les enfants y jouent sans se soucier. » Un endroit avec des jeux pour enfants, en extérieur, comme la plupart des jeux pour enfant dans la cité. Un ancien cimetière devenu un parc pour enfant. Un lieu ouvert, à la vue de tous. Mais il y en avait plus d'une dizaine dans tout Londres. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps. Greg ne tiendrait pas quelques minutes de plus. « La femme sans nom » se répétait Sherlock. Son visage s'assombrit, cette partie de l'énigme, il ne la comprenait pas. Une pierre tombale anonyme ? Cela pouvait être partout. PARTOUT, dans ce foutu Londres cruel !

-Sherlock ?

-Tais-toi j'essaye de réfléchir le plus vite possible !

-Il n'a pas dit que ça ! Cria John, franchement en colère que l'on ne l'a pas laissé finir sa réflexion.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sherlock en se retournant, énervé d'être interrompu.

-Il n'a pas dit que ça, il a ajouté « Vite, Sherlock, la solution est tout près. ».

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! hurla John, puis il se reprit, ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche. John, tu es simplement brillant !

Sherlock eu un immense sourire, il savait maintenant exactement où chercher. Avant même que John ne le comprenne, Sherlock avait déjà prit son manteau pour s'enfuir vers le lieu de détention de Lestrade.

-Sherlock ! Attends-moi ! Grogna John en le suivant de près.

Dehors, il faisait affreusement chaud pour une jolie matinée de Mai. C'était peut être dû au profond stress que les deux amis ressentaient. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de John, pour glisser le long sa nuque. Dans sa course folle, il ne se rendait même pas compte des risques qu'ils prenaient, Sherlock et lui, fasse à la circulation Londonienne. Ils descendaient tout Baker Street à pied, à travers le quartier de Marylebone. L'avenue était bondée par des passants extraordinairement lents. Le simple fait de se frayer un chemin dans cette foule, relevé du miracle. Mais le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

-Sherlock ! Où est-ce que l'on va ?! Demanda John en écartant de son chemin quelques encombrants.

-Paddington Street Gardens !

-Où ?! Demanda de nouveau John, n'ayant pas entendu toute la réponse.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de répéter sa réponse, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, de concentration. Il fallait forcément que ce soit là-bas. Il n'y avait que cet endroit qui était logique. La « solution est tout près », comme l'avait souligné son adorable partenaire, John Watson. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le bon parc.

Arrivés sur place, il fallait trouver la stèle sans nom. « La femme sans nom ». Dans ce parc, anciennement cimetière, il restait de nombreuses pierres tombales. Mais comment se pourrait-il que Greg se trouve sous l'une d'elles ? Impossible…

-S-Sherlock… Bafouilla John. Qu'est-ce que l'on cherche ?

-John, un lieu où la Femme sans nom y trouve son répit… Nous sommes sur un ancien cimetière, devenu un parc où les enfants s'amusent sans même penser aux ossements sous leur pieds.

-Greg… ils l'ont enterré vivant ?! S'affola John, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Non… Impossible. Il n'aurait pas pu tourner la vidéo et l'enterrer aussi rapidement.

-Alors quoi ?! Je te rappelle que le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur !

-Je sais ! S'agaça Sherlock, avant de poser ses doigts de chaque côté de son crâne.

Les yeux ouverts, il tournoyait sur lui-même pour inspecter le parc dans toute sa longueur. De nombreux passants le regardaient avec inquiétude, il avait l'air d'un fou dans un jardin d'enfants. Des pierres tombales, des édifices, des lieux… Greg, où pouvait bien se cacher l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Quand soudain, le regard de John, ainsi que celui de Sherlock, se posèrent sur un petit mausolée.

-Le mausolée ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se ruaient sur l'édifice, sur la gravure on ne pouvait distinguer plus que quelques mots. « Ici gît… l'amour…vie... » C'était forcément les mots d'un homme envers sa femme, ou l'inverse. Mais le nom n'était pas précisé, et tout le reste des indices concordait.

-C'est inéluctablement ici John.

A peine Sherlock avait-il prononcé ces mots, que John avait prit de l'élan pour enfoncer la porte en métal qui gardait l'intérieur du mausolée de regards curieux. Elle résistait au premier impact du soldat et de tous ses muscles tendus au possible. Mais il chassait de son esprit l'intention d'abandonner aux premiers maux.

Au second tambourinement lourd, la porte et son loquet explosèrent. John fut rattrapé in-extrémis par les bras de Sherlock, qui l'enlacèrent et le serrèrent contre le détective. Un regard dans le mausolée, et les deux amis se précipitèrent pour descendre toutes les marches qui menaient à la salle du tombeau. A peine un regard dans cette salle, et tout le poids du monde qui s'était installé sur leurs épaules s'évanouit.

-Greg…dit doucement Sherlock en lâchant John pour se concentrer sur l'inspecteur.

Leur ami était toujours ligoté à la chaise qu'ils avaient aperçue dans la vidéo où les ravisseurs le maltraitaient. La tête baissée, Sherlock espérait l'inconscience. Il s'avançait furtivement dans cet endroit sombre et lugubre. Il tendit ses doigts pour effleurer le corps de Greg, il était encore chaud. Un soulagement, il était toujours en vie. Il saisit plus vivement l'épaule du policier.

-Greg ? Répondez-moi.

-…Sh-Sherlock… ? Bredouilla Greg, apeuré. Est-ce bien vous ?

L'inspecteur eu du mal à contenir sa joie, son visage se releva et il versa des larmes d'apaisement. Ils étaient venus le sauver, lui. A ce moment, il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir des amis aussi attentionnés que Sherlock et John.

-Merci mon Dieu…Gn, bénit-t-il, dans un sanglot pesant d'espoir.

-On est venu vous sauver, ajouta John tellement heureux que Sherlock ait trouvé la solution.

-Merci John.

Sherlock, ayant prit Greg contre lui pour le calmer, avait lancé un regard des plus émus à John. Il le remerciait sincèrement d'avoir trouvé le point final à cette énigme. Sans son brillant compagnon, Sherlock n'aurait jamais pu trouver à temps leur ami. John était tellement surprit de cette redevance de la part de Sherlock, que lui aussi, il sourit, ému aux larmes. Finalement, il n'était pas le sociopathe qu'on pensait qu'il était.

Malgré la consolation d'avoir sauvé leur ami, au moment où Sherlock détourna son regard de John pour observer les alentours, sa poitrine fut prit d'une convulsion de peur.

« 1-0 » était écrit en lettres noires sur l'un des murs de la chambre funéraire.

Cette indication, délicatement laissée par le ravisseur, ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sherlock, il allait recommencer. Et s'attaquer à une autre des personnes à qui il tient. Sherlock serra les dents, il perdait le jeu.


	5. Chapter 5

_merci pour vos reviews !_

 _ **PoulpeBaveux :** L'énigme du chapitre précédent est un léger clin d'oeil à Moriarty et La Femme , mais... c'est bien un autre méchant qui joue avec eux =) _

_Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! :)_

 _ **Mimi Kitsune :** Du Mystrade ? OH, qui sait ? ;) _

_Un nouveau méchant, même si Jim me manque terriblement 3 :'(_

 _Les marionnettes, ça fait toujours flipper ! Merci encore pour ton soutient ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Et voici la chapitre 5 ! Un peu de réflexion du côté de John, au sujet de Sherlock. Des souvenirs douloureux. Et l'avenir de sa fille, Rosie._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

 ** _Rating : K_**

* * *

La police avait envahi les lieux où avait été fait prisonnier l'inspecteur Lestrade. Sherlock et John était sorti en tenant Greg du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Il faisait encore si chaud à l'extérieur. Alors que dans la cave, il faisait tellement froid. Au mois de Mai, à Londres, c'était une météo partagée entre la pluie et l'extrême beau temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait tellement chaud que ça ne pouvait tourner qu'en un puissant orage. John l'avait ressenti, le vent se levait, venant de l'Est. Il n'apporterait que des nuages sombres et colériques.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

John Watson, médecin militaire, avait une lueur infime de peur dans le regard. Sherlock, toujours attentif à son ami, l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il haussa les épaules et dans un mouvement de tête, ses cheveux ballotés par le vent, il fixait les alentours en recherche de réponses.

-Demander à Lestrade les pièces de l'enquête ?

-Je ne p-pense…Gnn… pas être en état, Sherlock, dit l'inspecteur aussi lentement que possible, pour éviter que ses côtes ne le fassent souffrir d'avantage.

-Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille nous-mêmes cette fois, mon ami.

John fit un léger sourire à ses partenaires, puis tous, ils s'avancèrent vers l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver au parc pour prendre en charge Greg. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital pour détecter d'autres blessures qu'auraient pu lui infliger tous les coups qu'il avait prit sans broncher.

Mais le docteur Watson avait parlé un peu vite, seuls, ils ne l'étaient jamais vraiment. Dans une berline noire, le sourire narquois des Holmes se distinguait facilement. Le plus froid des agents du gouvernement venait faire son humble apparition. Mycroft Holmes sortit de la voiture, son fameux parapluie accroché à son avant bras, et ce regard si détaché.

Cependant, il avait l'air enjoué.

-Mon cher petit frère, tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour !

-Epargne-moi ton amour fraternel, Mycroft.

-Vous semblez… heureux ? Avait distingué John, lui-même souriant.

-Comment ne pas être heureux quand mon frère sauve ses amis.

Mycroft souriait de plus en plus, pourtant le sautillement de son œil droit avait la négligence de trahir ses véritables sentiments –si tenter, qu'il en est- et de dévoiler à son frère adoré à quel point il s'était inquiété pour l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade.

-Tu t'es fait un ami Mycroft ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sherlock ?

Le gouvernement déglutit, et avec une certaine malice, Sherlock pointa du regard Lestrade qui souriait et se réchauffait comme il le pouvait dans l'ambulance tandis que les infirmiers lui administraient des soins.

-Il m'est surtout très précieux pour veiller sur toi à ton insu, s'amusa-t-il à dire pour cacher la vérité.

Sherlock ne pouvait que sourire à l'indélicatesse de son frère, lui qui sous-entendait toujours que les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage pour les Holmes. Il avait un ami. C'était encore plus flagrant lorsque Greg jetait des regards furtifs dans la direction de Mycroft. Il s'attendait peut être à ce qu'il vienne le voir.

-John, rentrons.

Le militaire obéit immédiatement à Sherlock, tel un ordre de son supérieur. De toute façon, il n'attendait que ça, de rentrer pour se changer. Parce qu'avec toutes ces émotions, le temps qu'il faisait, et leur escapade dans la foule londonienne de bon matin, il avait eu si chaud que son t-shirt était trempé de sueur. C'était vraiment désagréable, rien que d'y penser.

-C'est pour ça que je porte des chemises John, c'est plus aéré !

Comment Sherlock faisait-il pour toujours arriver à lire dans ses pensées, son visage était-il si transparent quand il pensait à quelque chose. John rougit, il repensa timidement à ce que Sherlock avait pu lire sur son visage, dans son expression, lorsqu'il l'avait détaillé de tout son long quand Sherlock s'était posé contre l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine. John se brouilla les idées avant que, par indiscrétion, son ami ne devine la moindre de ses pensées. Il toussota puis il se mit en marche, accompagné du détective, vers leur appartement.

Une fois arrivé, John se concentra sur son bien-être, il avait déjà une irrésistible envie d'aller aux toilettes mais surtout une envie de se passer de l'eau froide sur tout le corps. Sherlock, quant à lui, passait outre ce genre de besoin. Certainement qu'il lui arrivait d'aller aux toilettes –nous n'allons pas tergiverser là-dessus - mais être sale, parfois ça le dérangeait, mais quand cette crasse avait un goût d'aventure, il se laisserait bien avec pendant des jours. Malheureusement, son emmerdeur de colocataire maniaque, il ne le laissait jamais faire.

-Non, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'allonger sur le canapé avant que toi aussi tu es pris une douche, Sherlock !

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? Demanda Sherlock, les yeux plissés.

-John… Pourquoi ?

-Bien, j'ai cru que pendant un moment vous étiez ma mère.

John s'était fait lourdement envoyer paître. Tandis que Sherlock s'était allongé de tout son long dans leur canapé, John essayait de se contenir de ne pas prendre son encrassé d'ami par la peau de ses jolies petites fesses et de le balancer dans la baignoire. John cligna deux fois des yeux, que venait-il de penser. Au derrière de Sherlock. En plus de lui agrémenter un adjectif des plus flatteurs. Il prit une immense respiration et dans un geste de recul, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Cette fois ci, il n'allait pas oublier de verrouiller la porte. Sherlock semblait être comme son ombre. Une ombre puissante et grande, qui le suivait absolument partout, même dans ses rêves. Ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars. Après s'être déshabillé, en montant dans la baignoire, John soupira longuement. L'eau froide qu'il avait attendue, il la préféra finalement de plus en plus chaude. Toujours ce même frisson qui glissait sur son corps. Il ressentait l'air constamment en mouvement dans la pièce, il n'était définitivement jamais seul. C'était ainsi qu'il avait réussit à tenir. Les jours après la chute de Sherlock Holmes. Comme un tic, il fit craquer les os de sa nuque en penchant vivement la tête sur la gauche, puis il ferma les yeux.

Combien de fois il revoyait cette arme, son arme, planquée dans ce tiroir. A chaque stylo qu'il devait prendre, à chaque fois qu'il manquait une pile dans la télécommande. Et il n'avait jamais pensé à la changer de place. John ouvrait sans cesse ce tiroir, et à chaque fois, c'était un déchirement de le refermer sans empoigner ce flingue et de se le coller sur la tempe. Dans un grognement, il regrettait ces anciennes pensées. Comme si la situation d'aujourd'hui n'était pas plus cruelle qu'à l'époque. Au commencement, il s'était largement habitué à vivre sa vie seul, puis vint Sherlock, pour qu'il disparaisse ensuite et laisse place à Mary, à sa fille, puis à la mort encore. John avait tellement souhaité que Sherlock ne soit pas mort, mais après sa résurrection, il avait réfléchit pendant longtemps. S'il n'était pas revenu, il aurait vécu une parfaite vie avec Mary. Avec sa fille, Rosamund. Une vraie vie de famille.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Se dit-il doucement, essayant de se convaincre.

C'était deux parties de lui-même qui se battaient dans ses tranchées. L'Amour était un champ de bataille. Mary Morstan avait tué le Sherlock auquel John s'était tellement cramponné au point de ravager sa vie par des envies de suicide. Au moment où il avait dit « oui », il avait tiré un trait sur une part de sa vie, tracé une entaille dans l'âme de Sherlock Holmes. Mais, comme il l'avait présagé, Mary avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, et rapidement, elle était devenue un dommage collatéral. Une perte minimale.

-NON ! Cria John en frappant du poing contre le mur.

« Je suis morte, John. », c'était la phrase que son fantôme lui répétait sans arrêt. « Je sais qui tu es vraiment. », si seulement elle l'avait vraiment su, jamais elle n'aurait passé le reste de ses jours avec lui. John avait un profond mépris pour lui-même. John avait perdu toute confiance en Sherlock. Et il se raccrochait comme il le pouvait au fil de sa vie, la tête toujours hors de l'eau, mais le corps complètement inondé. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement.

-John, tout va bien ?

-Non, non ça ne va pas bien.

Sherlock était entré encore une fois dans la salle de bain pendant que John se douchait, sans que ce dernier ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Mais, il l'avait appelé. A travers sa voix, à travers ses mots, il avait supplié à Sherlock de forcer ce verrou et de venir le rejoindre.

-Sherlock ?

Seul le rideau de douche opaque les séparer l'un de l'autre, mais l'ombre de Sherlock se dessina sur les plis du voilage. Encore cette ombre… Cette ombre chérie.

-John, je ne voulais pas forcer le verrou mais comme tu as dis que tu allais mal, j'ai préféré entrer. Dois-je partir ?

-Sherlock…

-John ?

John ne souhaitais pas voir cette ombre disparaître, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait sur terre. Bien sûr qu'il pensait à sa fille, mais il sait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à se défaire de sa vie lorsque Mary est morte pour laisser Rosie à la charge d'un meilleur père. C'était d'horribles pensées.

-Excuse-moi, parfois, il m'arrive de me souvenir de Mary. Et, bon dieu, c'est …

-Je sais John.

Avant même que le docteur ne se plaigne que Sherlock ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, le rideau de douche s'agrandit et s'assombrit, l'encerclant sans rien dévoiler de son anatomie. Il était collant et froid, mais derrière il savait que c'était Sherlock qui le serrait dans ses bras. Au début, il le laissa faire sans trop broncher mais la situation était tellement inconfortable. Autant pour lui, que pour Sherlock, que John se mit à tousser pour que le détective défasse son étreinte.

-Finis rapidement ta douche, le chinois que j'ai commandé pour ce midi est arrivé, ajouta Sherlock en retournant dans le salon.

La porte claqua et un nouveau courant d'air frigorifia John. Mais bizarrement, il avait le cœur beaucoup moins lourd depuis son câlin. Il sourit bêtement, et il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire que Sherlock était vraiment des plus étranges parfois. Et que ça faisait sourire tendrement John.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements, John sortit de la salle de bain, se séchant les cheveux frénétiquement avec une serviette. Sherlock était adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre de gauche, son attention était portée sur les flâneurs de cette belle journée. John avait eu l'audace d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien gamberger l'esprit d'un si grand génie. Peut-être qu'il s'essayait encore une expérience sociale, à savoir combien de femme blonde torturée allaient passer sous sa fenêtre en 20 minutes. John sourit, et le regard de Sherlock dévia directement sur lui.

-Je te fais rire ?

-Haha, non. Je me demandais juste à quoi tu pouvais bien penser, avec ton air si sérieux !

Il avait de nouveau sourit, puis il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, un siège grinçant, poussiéreux, craquelé de toute part, mais des plus confortables.

-Rien.

John continuait de secouer sa tignasse de cheveux blonds pour les faire sécher plus vite avec la serviette. Sherlock s'interrogeait sur la manière de son ami à traiter ses cheveux de la sorte. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à ce qu'ils soient des plus soignés tout en gardant un style coiffé-décoiffé.

-Quelle journée de dingue ! Heureusement que l'école existe !

-Cette institution existe surtout pour rabaisser les plus intelligents et faire briller les plus idiots.

-L'école Sherlock, tous les enfants y sont contraints ! Soupira-t-il en observant les paquets que le restaurant chinois avait livrés.

-Malheureusement. On y évalue les enfants sur leurs capacités, et on les laisse croire que s'ils n'arrivent à rien, c'est que ce sont des idiots, protesta-t-il avec un air énervé. Incapables de se conformer à la « norme ». L'école est bien le pire des endroits au monde.

-Tu dramatises toujours… Souffla John en attrapant un nem.

-Et tu laisses Rosie se faire maltraiter par ses camarades de classes, tu trouves ça mieux ?

John s'étouffa avec le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ses yeux écarquillés, signifiaient qu'il était sur le point de s'énerver. Mais le plus évident, c'était cette petite moue qu'il faisait pour ne pas insulter son interlocuteur. Il aspirait ses joues et il avançait ses lèvres, limite comme si il imitait le poisson. Sherlock le trouvait mignon quand il faisait cette moue.

-Tu penses qu'elle se fait maltraiter, Sherlock ?

-C'est évident, insista-t-il. Elle te le dit chaque fois que tu lui demandes comment ça s'est passé l'école.

-Mais Rosie a besoin d'apprendre, de se faire des amis, d'avoir une vie sociale, une vie…

-Normale ?

-Exactement, oui. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! dit John en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Tu te trompes.

Encore cette adorable moue que John faisait avec sa bouche. S'il pouvait l'énerver non stop pour la voir, il le ferait, avant de se manger une claque.

-Tu préférerais peut-être qu'elle nous accompagne pour résoudre des crimes ? dit John avec une note de sarcasme.

-Si ça lui évitait de croupir dans un coin de sa cour d'école, en effet.

John en avait assez entendu. Sherlock ne connaissait rien aux enfants. C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient être vraiment impitoyables entre eux, mais il fallait que les enfants surpassent ce genre d'obstacle, pour se prouver qu'ils en sont capables. John n'avait pas du tout la même vision que son ami au sujet de l'école, c'était le seul endroit qui lui semblait sûr à ses yeux.

-Ne parlons plus de ça, Rosie ira à l'école de toute façon.

-Ce qui t'arranges bien dans le fond.

John se refusa de relever le pic de Sherlock. En effet, l'école lui permettait de partager sa vie entre sa fille et Sherlock. Le reste du temps, c'était Molly ou Mrs Hudson qui s'occupait de la petite, et en dernier son père. John Watson n'avait rien d'un bon père. Il l'abandonnait. Parce qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son seul moyen pour la protéger de son monde, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fait et qui l'accompagne, ou le traque.

-C'est mieux…

-Mieux ? Demanda Sherlock sans comprendre.

-Mieux que moi.

John sourit tristement. Il attrapa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et il se releva. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper des couverts, il n'arrivait jamais à se servir des baguettes chinoises. Puis il revint prendre son plat pour le manger à table, assis sur une chaise un peu plus ferme que son siège habituel. Il se sentait épier.

-John, tu sais, il existe d'autres moyens pour un enfant d'apprendre. Mon frère et moi avions eu le droit à un tuteur plus jeune.

-Et regarde quels hommes sains d'esprit vous êtes devenu ! Dit John en souriant.

-Le sarcasme ne te va pas vraiment pas.

-Sherlock.

-John ?

-Elle est vraiment maltraitée à son école ?

-Oui, avait-il franchement répondu.

John fit encore sa moue mais plus pour se convaincre que Sherlock avait raison, et il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il allait réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour sa fille. A bien y songer, elle ne serait pas si mal éduquée à la maison. Entre son père, médecin militaire, et son oncle, génie incontesté. Et il aurait un œil sur elle constamment. Bien entendu, pour les maths, et autre banalités, des professeurs particuliers pouvaient bien faire l'affaire, mais pour le moment elle était si petite que tout ceci semblait bien loin dans ses futures années.

La discussion s'était finit sur la dernière réponse de Sherlock, puis les deux amis avaient mangé leur repas du midi tranquillement. Ignorant qu'au même moment, un esprit des plus sadiques présageait déjà la suite du jeu.

Le monde était peuplé autant de gens biens que de personnes mauvaises. Mais ce qui pouvait être jugé comme bon pour un tiers pouvait paraître mauvais pour un autre. Certaines personnes étaient cependant en dehors de ces castes, celles qui se fichaient de l'éthique du monde qui les entoure. Des marginaux contrôlant les autres comme ils engrenaient chaque minute de leur vie. Des psychopathes. Entre le démon, et l'ange. Ils étaient sur terre pour gangrenaient l'esprit humain. Et pourtant, ils souffraient de cette maladie. Chaque homme que nous sommes aurait de la pitié pour une telle personne. Car même si elle avait fait les atrocités les plus inimaginables que l'on puisse assimilées au cours d'une vie, l'homme -tout aussi bon qu'il l'est- lui aurait tout excusé car le pauvre être était malade. Mais la vérité, c'est que quelqu'un de psychopathe n'est pas une personne malade, il se cache derrière ce trouble de la personnalité pour assouvir ses pulsions. Ce qui le rend dangereux. Et c'est bien pour ça que les asiles existaient. Les asiles, les hospices, ou tout autres lieux qui pourraient confiner les rebus de la société. Et la marionnette en avait marre d'être enfermée.

La marionnette était tellement intelligente. Elle se demandait comment une personne aussi brillante qu'elle, pouvait être enfermée dans ce genre d'endroit stérile. Elle sentait que tout son potentiel était lâchement abandonné à la grâce des phrases qu'on la forçait à dire depuis qu'elle existait. Tous les jours, ce même coffre capitonné et ces mêmes fils qui lui enlaçaient les bras dans son dos. Toujours cette même grosse vache qui venait lui tenir compagnie. La marionnette en avait eu marre, vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle tue. Une annonce à la télévision l'avait interpelé. « Encore une enquête résolue par le Grand Détective, Sherlock Holmes. ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce malade mental était dehors et pas elle ? « C'était une évidence, la police à juste était trop stupide pour s'en apercevoir à temps. ». C'était intolérable que ce détective arriéré s'attire tous les honneurs, mène une vie ordinaire, alors qu'elle était obligée d'être en dehors du monde et de juste disparaître aux yeux des autres. Elle serra le poing, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait manipuler, elle avait laissé trop longtemps les autres lui dicter sa vie. La Marionnette allait rabaisser le caquet de Sherlock Holmes. Elle allait l'anéantir.


	6. Chapter 6

_merci pour vos reviews !_

 _ **PoulpeBaveux :** Pour tout avouer, le Mystrade est un autre de mes couples favoris ;) Je sais pas pourquoi mais la loi et l'ordre c'est excitant ! MDR_

 _Je suis plutôt une personne nocturne, mes idées me viennt la nuit. Donc parfois à 4H du matin je paresse dans mon lit en lisant des fanfictions ou en faisant les liste des idées que j'ai pour la suite !_

 _C'est vrai que j'aime bien montré vraiment les sentiments des personnages, John Watson est le plus difficile à vraiment décortiqué mais le plus simple à raconter. Il est si complexe que j'adore écrire longtemps sur lui._

 _Je ne voulais pas faire de Rosie une mignonne petite fille sauvegardée de tout, et la maltraitance à l'école c'est un fléau de nos jours. Ca lui tombe dessus car je l'imagine chétive et gentille. Et dans le monde, les requins mangent les gentils. Elle subit car elle est quelqu'un de bien._

 _En tout cas, merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture =)_

 _ **Mimi Kitsune :** Mystrade, j'adore en réalité x) !_

 _C'est vrai que je m'attarde beaucoup sur les ressentis de John, mais je me mets à sa place et je me dis qu'il a besoin de toutes ces réflexions pour pouvoir "passer à autre chose". Dans la série, il lui a fallut un moment avant de tourner vers Sherlock après la mort de Mary. Pendant tout se temps il s'est torturé l'esprit du fait qu'il avait pensé à la trompé. Alors que dans les faits il n'a rien fait. C'est un homme qui aime se torturer, peut être pour ça qu'il aime que Sherlock le torture à sa façon ! ;)_

 _La Marionnette prévoit... beaucoup de mort ! :) Mwahaha_

 _Merci de me lire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! =)_

 _Dites moi si c'est mieux avec le texte des personnages écrit en gras !_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

 ** _Rating : K_**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Greg Lestrade avait été retrouvé dans ce miteux mausolée de Paddington Street Gardens. Sherlock avait toute les raisons du monde d'être tendu. Chaque jour il vivait dans l'idée qu'on allait finir par lui apprendre que l'un de ses précieux amis avait disparu. Mais Une semaine et toujours rien. Comme si la Marionnette attendait patiemment que le détective soit assez confiant pour se laisser divaguer. Mais jamais il ne ferait cette erreur. Tant que cet individu sordide n'était pas sous les barreaux, ou même mort, il ne dormirait que d'un œil.

- **Mange,** ordonna John en le sortant de sa réflexion.

Sherlock agrippa l'assiette que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Il émit un petit grognement de mécontentement mais ce qu'il y avait dans ce plat semblait plutôt correct à son goût.

- **Tonton, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?** Demanda la petite Watson.

- **Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas plus à l'école que ton oncle et toi devaient faire des bêtises, je te préviens Rosamund !** Menaça son père d'un ton gentillet.

Sherlock reposa l'assiette devant lui sur la table, puis il sourit tendrement à la petite. Ses grands yeux lui rappelaient sa mère, Mary. Quant à tout le reste, c'était son père tout craché. La pauvre. Elle n'aura jamais la taille d'un top model, vu la ridicule hauteur de son paternel. Sherlock rigola un peu puis il prit une bouchée de sa nourriture.

- **Ca te tente un jeu ?**

- **Sherlock** , gronda John.

- **Un jeu pour apprendre bien sûr,** le rassura Sherlock en soufflant.

- **Les jeux c'est pour les enfants Tonton,** rétorqua la petite fille.

- **Parce que tu n'es pas un enfant ?**

- **Non, moi, je suis une grande fille ! Tata Molly m'a déjà donné des oganes à ranger,** dit Rosie naturellement.

- **Des ORGANES tu veux dire ?** Lui demanda Sherlock en levant un sourcil. **Heureusement que ton père n'a pas entendu ça…**

En effet, John Watson était monté dans sa chambre pour ranger quelques affaires qu'il venait juste de laver et de faire sécher. La vie était décidément plus paisible pour lui quand sa fille était à ses côtés. La vie était meilleure quand Sherlock était près d'eux aussi. Il sourit tendrement à l'idée d'avoir laissé ses deux garnements en train de discuter de tout et de rien dans le salon en bas.

- **Tu vois Mary, on s'en sort.**

Parfois, il venait l'envie à John de parler à sa défunte femme. C'était un peu comme si, quelque part, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Comme si elle pouvait les observer de là où elle se trouve. Peut être que le paradis existe. Même si John n'est pas quelqu'un de croyant, il préférait penser que sa femme et dans un endroit aussi beau qu'un paradis. D'un pas plus léger, il descendit avec la corbeille à linge entre les bras.

- **Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!**

Le père de famille en avait lâché son panier. Sherlock Holmes était tranquillement en train de mettre entre les mains de sa fille différentes paires d'œil.

- **Ce sont des faux, John.**

- **Tonton a dit que je devais apprendre plus, papa !**

-J **e me fiche de ce que ton oncle veut t'apprendre, descend de là !**

John prit sa fille entre ses bras, Sherlock l'avait mise debout sur la table de la cuisine. Sherlock était un homme irresponsable, franchement décadent et totalement en dehors de la norme. John se demander pourquoi il avait pu croire et suivre l'avis de son ami quand il lui avait assuré qu'il apprendrait tout ce qu'il faut à Rosie, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'aller à l'école.

- **Molly lui fait ranger des organes humains !** S'était justifié Sherlock en balançant la tata.

John fit sa petite moue colérique, puis il respira un grand coup avant d'embrasser sa fille sur la joue puis de la déposer sur le parquet.

- **Il n'y à qu'avec Mrs Hudson, qu'elle vit une enfance normale quoi…**

- **Mamie Hudson elle m'a demandé de choisir son futur mari !** Dit la joyeuse petite fille, toute fière d'elle.

- **Je retire ce que j'ai dit,** murmura John. **Chérie, tu veux bien aller voir Mamie Hudson pour qu'elle te donne un dessert ?**

La petite fille leva les bras en l'air de joie, puis elle fit exactement ce qu'on son père lui avait dit. Dans l'appartement, l'ambiance était devenue un peu plus froide. Sherlock ne s'était pas arrêté de fixer John, et ce dernier avait croisé les bras, puis il avait lancé un regard accusateur au jeune détective.

- **Tu te souviens ? Pas d'expériences traumatisantes, j'avais expressément demandé.**

- **Très bien.**

Sherlock se cacha de rigoler au caractère trop sérieux de John, ce qu'il pouvait être conventionnel parfois. Conventionnel, brute, souvent excessif mais toujours chaleureux et profondément gentil. Sherlock sourit malgré lui à la personnalité plus qu'attachante de son colocataire. Dans cette avalanche de bon sentiment, Sherlock se sentit l'envie de manger l'assiette que lui avait tendue John, en entier.

- **John.**

- **Oui Sherlock ?**

- **Je peux te demander ce que tu as mis dans cette nourriture ?**

- **Ca vient d'être livré, c'est encore du chinois. Pourquoi ?**

Sherlock effaça toute trace de sourire, son visage ne répondait plus à ses expressions. Le poison se libérait dans son corps. A peine eut-il le temps de prévenir John que le chinois avait été empoisonné, Sherlock ne parvint pas à se mettre sur ses jambes et il s'écroula de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. John se précipita pour le retenir, mais le corps lourd de son ami l'emporta avec lui dans la chute.

- **Sherlock ?!** Hurla John, très inquiet.

Mais, à part un léger filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche, Sherlock ne donnait aucune réponse à John. Le poison l'avait paralysé, et ses muscles se dressaient si fortement, qu'une douleur intense s'empara du corps du détective. Incapable de crier, incapable d'exprimer sa douleur, il ne pouvait que subir cette atroce souffrance. John était tétanisé par la peur de le perdre et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Son cerveau se mit automatiquement à lui donner des indications de médecin. Il plaça le corps de son amis à plat sur le sol, puis il le mit sur le côté, en position latérale de sécurité pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue ou avec sa bave. Malheureusement, le docteur pressentait que cette paralysie pouvait très bien se mettre à bloquer ses poumons. Mais il savait que le poison n'était que temporaire, il l'avait déduit d'après les réactions de Sherlock. Pas de rougeur, pas de vomissements, et encore moins de diarrhées. C'était juste un fort paralysant, en espérant qu'il fut été mit dans le plat en petite dose. Et que d'ici peu, il allait pouvoir de nouveau se mouvoir. Il fallait qu'il le maintienne en vie jusqu'au moment de la délivrance.

- **Sherlock, tiens bon…**

John se demandait s'il devait appeler une ambulance ou bien attendre. C'était un choix crucial. Est-ce qu'il devait attendre au risque de voir son ami mourir près de lui ou bien appeler une ambulance au risque de voir son ami mourir loin de lui ? Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de cette idée de mort, puis il prit sa main pétrifiée dans la sienne. Il mesurait son pouls, et ce qu'il comptait, ça ne l'enchantait guère. Trop rapide, si ça continuait, le cœur de Sherlock ne supporterait pas ce rythme irrégulier. John se balançait d'avant en arrière en tenant son ami dans ses bras. Il était entrain de prier. Prier n'importe quel dieu pour que le poison se dissipe le plus vite possible. Et c'est au moment où John sentie les doigts de Sherlock tremblait, qu'enfin il le savait sorti d'affaires.

- **Nom de Dieu, Sherlock…**

John était quelqu'un de très rationnel, mais il remerciait la déité qui avait répondu à son appel. Sherlock commençait à se bouger de plus en plus normalement. Les gémissements commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche. Il y avait toujours des séquelles de douleur. Les muscles paralysés se détendaient et ça faisait un mal de chien.

- **J-John…**

John le regarda dans les yeux, le balancement de son corps avait surpris Sherlock qui le regarder avec inquiétude. Alors que c'était lui qui avait faillit mourir, à l'instant même, Sherlock se souciait plus du comportement de son meilleur ami que de sa propre santé. C'était totalement aberrant. John se cramponna au corps de Sherlock, et dans une grimace, il se mit à pleurer. C'était tellement de peur et de mauvais souvenirs mélangés. C'était vraiment trop pour John Watson. A l'instant, il s'était sentit impuissant pour sauver qui que ce soit. Alors, sauver sa fille, il se persuadait qu'il en serait incapable. C'est toute la confiance d'un homme de terrain qui s'émiettait devant le regard ahuri de Sherlock. Pas lui, pas le Roi. Sherlock ne voulait croire à cette déchéance.

- **John ! Je vais bien.**

- **Gnn… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver…** Sanglota-t-il.

- **Je ne suis pas mort John.**

- **Mais tu aurais pu !** Hurla John en resserrant encore plus Sherlock dans ses bras.

Le sol devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, Sherlock mit son bras autour du cou de John pour se redresser vraiment doucement.

- **C'est ce qu'il veut John, nous déstabiliser.**

John essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de sangloter comme un enfant. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir sa fille quand celle-ci se faisait un bobo. Il esquissa un sourire malheureux, puis d'un revers de manche, il essuya ses yeux endoloris par les larmes.

- **Heureusement que ma fille ne nous voit pas dans cette situation, haha…**

Sherlock sourit difficilement, ses mains étaient de nouveau fonctionnelles mais ses jambes allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir supporter le poids de son corps.

- **Du poison dans nos livraisons, c'est vraiment grotesque.**

- **Ce…monstre est vraiment prêt à tout, j'ai peur de la suite.**

- **Un poison paralysant, juste comme une piqure de rappel** , ajouta Sherlock en prenant son regard de méditation. **Tu veux bien me porter jusqu'au canapé ?**

- **Oui.**

John se releva en premier, laissant Sherlock loin de ses bras protecteurs. Puis, doucement, il le prit en dessous des bras pour l'aider à se porter jusqu'au canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'emmenait quelque part de cette façon. De nombreuses fois où il se droguait encore avec toutes sortes de mélanges, ça arrivait souvent que John le transporte du salon à sa chambre.

- **J'ai bien faillit perdre mon sang-froid cette fois,** dit Sherlock avec une légère teinte d'ironie.

- **Si tu pouvais éviter à l'avenir de manger n'importe quoi, ça reposerait mon cœur !** Souligna John en asseyant le grand souffrant sur son canapé.

- **Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à manger, on n'en serait pas là, je te rappelle.**

- **Ha parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ?**

- **Parfaitement ! Tu sais très bien que d'habitude… je prends principalement des nems, et là c'était des nouilles.**

John prit un air grognon.

- **Je crois que je me suis dis que tu aimerais varier un peu…**

 **-Tu as eu tort.**

Sherlock se mit soudainement à bouder, sans raison valable.

- **Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens d'échapper d'une mort certaine, et tu …boudes ?** S'interrogea John, complètement abasourdi.

- **Déjà, le poison était juste un paralysant temporaire, et secundo ! Oui, je boude.**

Un vrai gamin, avait pensé John. Pire que sa fille qui jouait tranquillement à la poupée en mangeant un succulent dessert chez Mrs Hudson. John ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tout ça. Il y avait eu encore un autre miracle au 221B Baker Street. Son idiot de colocataire avait survécu à une attaque perfide d'un cerveau criminel, et ce dernier passait sa nouvelle vie à bouder.

- **Je suis épuisé Sherlock, fermons le cabinet cet après-midi…**

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de nos enquêtes hypothétiques ?**

- **Tu peux te les mettre où je pense…**

John avait dit sa dernière avec si peu de classe, que Sherlock se sentit obliger de tourner son regard vers lui et d'ouvrir la bouche, totalement outré. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de caractère de la part de son ami.

- **Ca va, je plaisante !** Le rassura John. **Mais sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas qu'on vit déjà une enquête assez difficile ?**

- **Ennuyeux.**

- **Dixit celui qui bavait sur moi il y a dix minutes…** Soupira longuement John.

Sherlock écarquilla ses yeux bleus et il rougit un peu. Heureusement que son visage était tourné vers le creux du canapé et non vers John.

Dans un dernier sourire, John retourna dans la cuisine avec les aliments de ce fameux chinois. Il souleva une ou deux boîtes vides.

- **Rappelle-moi de changer de restau !** Dit John faussement amusé.

John sentit comme une drôle de force attirer son regard vers la boîte qui contenait les rouleaux chinois. L'écriture noire presque indéchiffrable sur le couvercle lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se rappela vaguement de quelque chose.

 _« Papa, c'est pour qui ça ? »_ avait demandé sa fille en pointant cette fameuse boîte chinoise. _« Pour ton oncle. »_ avait répondu John en ouvrant le reste des colis. _« Je peux les manger ? Tonton dort les yeux ouverts ! J'en ai marre des nouilles… »_ Devant le peu de réponses de Sherlock, perdu apparemment dans son palais mental, John glissa doucement la boîte des nems vers sa fille et il glissa la boîte des nouilles dans une assiette pour son ami. _« Chut alors, il ne faut rien lui dire ! »_ sourit John envers sa fille.

Le cœur de John se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il prit la petite boîte aux nouilles dans un tremblement indistinct, puis il l'observa lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à un tel niveau qu'il se sentit sur le point de faire un malaise. Le poison qu'avait ingéré Sherlock, il y avait survécu car le coupable avait mis une dose insuffisante. Insuffisante car sa victime n'était pas un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, mais…

- **Rosie.**

John avait balancé la boîte au hasard dans la cuisine. Il s'était mis à courir en hurlant le nom de sa fille, totalement paniqué.

- **ROSIE ! MON DIEU NON !**

- **John ?!**

Sherlock avait suivi son ami du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup, mais à l'écoute de la détresse dans sa voix, ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Sherlock se précipita de se relever pour rejoindre à pleine vitesse John à l'étage d'en dessous.

- **Rosie ?!**

John avait ouvert la porte de Mrs Hudson avec une telle hâte, que cette dernière avait lourdement claquée contre le mur. La vitre en avait tremblé, sur le point de se briser.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend John ?!** Cria Mrs Hudson, incrédule.

- **Papa ?** Demanda la petite doucement.

Rosamund avait un air des plus effrayé. Pourquoi son père hurlait il son nom dans toute la maison. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été sage. A l'approche de son père, son cou se blottit entre ses épaules, par peur de ne recevoir une claque, comme le faisaient les grands à l'école.

- **Hmm…** Gémit Rosie en fermant très forts ses petits yeux.

- **Rosie, tu es là…**

John se pencha vers elle, il la prit alors dans ses bras comme jamais auparavant. La petite en fut vraiment très surprise. Jamais son père ne lui avait laissé voir autant de fragilité. Elle avait sûrement due faire une grosse bêtise.

- **C'est pas moi, papa.**

- **De quoi est-ce tu parles ?** Demanda John en murmurant.

- **C'est tonton qui a dit que ce serait marrant…**

John se fichait éperdument des bêtises qu'elle et son oncle avaient pu faire. Il savait à l'instant qu'il avait faillit la perdre à cause d'un foutu chinois. Son cœur s'était enserré dans sa poitrine quand il avait imaginé le pire, un enlèvement. Peut être que le coupable, en voyant que le poison n'avait pas atteint sa cible, se serait décidé de kidnapper ce petit être. Heureusement, non.

- **Chérie, je t'aime.**

Sherlock était arrivé sur ces mots, il avait tardé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En réalité, ses muscles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait débarrassés du paralysant. Il soupira.

- **John ?**

- **Sherlock…**

John se redressa pour faire face à Sherlock, il le fixait dans les yeux, d'un air grave et presque enragé.

- **Il faut que l'on retrouve ce…C-O-N-N-A-R-D,** épela-t-il pour ne pas dire ouvertement de gros mots devant sa princesse.

- **Tu aurais pu me le dire quand on était en haut, mes jambes me tiennent à peine,** souffla longuement Sherlock, tout essoufflé.

- **Le poison ne t'était pas destiné.**

John avait annoncé cette révélation avec détachement, pour que sa fille ne sache pas de quoi ils parlent.

- **Du poison ?!** Demande Mrs Hudson, visiblement très inquiète.

Les yeux de Sherlock se changèrent en un regard noir et il fit un signe de tête à John pour qu'ils remontent tout deux dans le salon, pour en parler.

- **Mrs Hudson, veillait sur ma princesse, s'il vous plaît,** dit John en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Les deux colocataires étaient remontés. Arrivés près de leurs fauteuils respectifs, ils s'assirent. L'un en face de l'autre, s'échangeant le plus intense des regards. John fit sa moue colérique, Sherlock joignit ses mains sous sa fine bouche. Aucun des deux ne voulait dire le premier mot de cette conversation. Ils ressentaient surtout le besoin de se défouler. De taper si fort sur quelque chose, pour le briser.

- **Un verre ?** Proposa Sherlock, en observant toute la tension dans l'allure de John.

John ne prononça aucun mot, mais d'un signe de tête, il répondit oui à la proposition de Sherlock. Ce n'est pas un verre qui allait lui faire perdre sa lucidité. Au moindre problème, il serait toujours capable de se précipiter à l'avant du danger. Sherlock lui tendit alors ce Whisky vieux comme le monde et John en savoura la première gorgée avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour décrocher de son palais la forte chaleur de l'alcool.

- **Le poison était pour Rosie.**

- **Les nouilles étaient pour elle, mais comme elle a mangé tes nems, je t'ai passé…** Avoua-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

- **C'est pour ça que la paralysie a été aussi brève, la dose pour un adulte comme moi n'était pas…mortelle.**

John toussota pour contrôler une pulsion de meurtre. Pas contre Sherlock, mais contre lui-même qui avait tellement bête de ne pas voir le coup venir. Il n'avait pas été assez méfiant.

- **Si elle l'avait mangé, elle serait morte, ses poumons auraient cessés de fonctionner au bout de quelques minutes…**

John tapa lourdement du poing sur le petit guéridon à côté de son fauteuil. C'était insoutenable pour lui d'imaginer un seul instant voir la vie s'échapper du corps de sa petite fille chérie.

- **Il ne nous a pas laissé un répit, il s'attaque encore à nous** , dit John désespéré.

- **Pourquoi le ferait-il, un psychopathe n'éprouve aucune compassion, aucun remord. Il joue avec nous.**

- **Avec toi,** le corrigea sèchement John.

Ses yeux se mirent à fixer de nouveau ceux de Sherlock. Il avait vraiment la haine.

- **Si on ne se connaissait pas, Rosie ne serait pas en danger et… et j'aurai encore ma femme !**

John avait dit tout ça avec une telle rancœur, que Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait que John ne pensait pas ces mots, il l'espérait plutôt. C'était sous la colère, sous la peur. Tout être humain normalement constitué aurait réagit exactement de la même façon.

- **Et si…**

John releva le menton, il posa son verra sur la petite table, Sherlock venait de commencer une phrase. Il s'attendait encore une réplique fusante de plus. Mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du détective, ce n'était pas de la vengeance mais une légère teinte de tristesse.

- **Et si, j'étais resté mort, tu aurais vécu une plus belle vie, c'est ça ?** Demande le grand brun en essayant de poser son regard sur tout sauf sur John.

- **Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.**

- **Ne t'excuse pas John, tu le penses vraiment. Tu le penses depuis le jour où je suis revenu. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé non plus John.**

- **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** Dit John en commençant un peu à s'énerver.

- **A l'annonce de ton mariage, j'ai décidément accepté que tu ais une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne t'ai pas supplié de revenir à Baker Street,** dit-il le plus rapidement possible, avec l'articulation sans faille qu'on lui connaissait. **Et ta vie monotone, ton mariage, ton travail, oh combien ennuyant de médecin de quartier, je te les aurai laissé volontiers si ça avait suffit à ton…bon-heur.**

Il souligna son dernier mot en claquant sa langue sur son palet. Sherlock, avec sa voix suave, avait le don de faire résonner chacune de ses paroles de la plus gracieuse des façons qu'il soit. Mais ce qu'il énonçait, cela rendait John de plus en plus triste, un crève-cœur.

- **Arrête…**

- **Mais au lieu de ça, tu as recommencé à venir ici, dans NOTRE appartement. Résoudre avec moi des enquêtes qui t'ont mené au plus bas de ton désespoir.**

- **Sherlock, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas je…**

- **Tu ? Tu partirais ? Allons, si tu n'appréciais pas ce mode de vie, jamais je ne te verrais là assis en face de moi.**

John avait une irrépressible envie de lui envoyer son poing, encore une fois, en pleine figure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si cruel avec lui tout d'un coup. A chaque fois que John sortait ce genre de révélation, qu'il aurait préféré vivre une vie tranquille auprès de Mary, jamais Sherlock ne le relevait. Pourquoi était-ce si différent aujourd'hui ?

- **Tu as voulu cette situation.**

- **Non…**

John, dans un élan de rage, attrapa le col de Sherlock pour le ramener sauvagement vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches, que Sherlock pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de son ami.

 **-John… Tu as toujours voulu que je reste à toi.**

John écarquilla les yeux. Encore une allusion à leur situation, le fait que tout le monde croit qu'ils soient en couple. Mais cette fois, c'était décidément plus sérieux. Le ton de Sherlock était à la fois agressif et en détresse. John baissa les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, en humidifiant de sa langue ces dernières.

- **Je n'ai jamais voulu que…**

- **Bien sûr que si,** avait tranché Sherlock en sachant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tous les malheurs qui avaient pu lui arriver. **Juste, toi et moi, comme avant.**

- **Tu délires !** Cria John en s'apprêtant à le frapper au visage.

- **Tu crois ? Tu hésites à me frapper, c'est que d'un côté tu sais que j'ai raison.**

- **Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Sherlock ? Je ne te comprends plus,** avoua-t-il en baissant son poing.

- **John…**

- **OU EST-CE QUE TU VEUX EN VENIR ?!** S'égosilla John, il était toujours si excessif dans ses réactions.

- **Je…**

Sherlock sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Etrangement, il avait attendu cet instant avec tellement d'envie, et au moment de révéler tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le docteur militaire John Watson, rien ne put sortir de sa bouche, entrouverte. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de son âme sœur, divagants, faisant frénétiquement des mouvements de droite à gauche. Sa perception de la situation était troublée par ses propres émotions. Sentiments. Sensations. Il arborait à présent le cœur d'une jeune fille encore fragile devant le premier amour de sa vie. C'était tellement douloureux qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- **Sherlock ?**

John était si sérieux, si profond. On pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il essayait de sonder les méandres de l'esprit du détective, mais que tout était trop flou pour en distinguer les pures intentions d'amour dissimulées sous des années de feinte sociopathie.

- **Tu vas dire quelque chose ou pas ?!**

John le secoua un petit peu, Sherlock baissa légèrement la tête en signe d'abandon. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Il ne supporterait pas de se faire rejeter.

Dans un élan de colère, John poussa Sherlock en lâchant son col violemment. Il n'avait plus envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec lui, et son après-midi, il allait la passer avec sa fille. Sherlock, une fois seul, se prit le visage entre ses mains et son visage se crispa, il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir raté une pareille occasion.

Sherlock se leva, et son violon fut son seul échappatoire aux sentiments qui envahissaient son âme.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la suite =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Attention : Langage grossier, Scène de violence suggérée_**

* * *

 ** _The Personal Blog Of_**

 _Dr. John H. Watson_

 _2_ _nd_ _June_

 ** _Such a Great Person_**

 _Il était 9 heures 25 du matin, et le thé avait un goût indescriptible. Je me souviens très bien avoir laissé longtemps une gorgée dans ma bouche, pour être certain qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec mon thé. Sur le coup j'ai cru encore à une sale tour de notre ennemi du moment, La Marionnette. Mais après un petit rire de la part du grand détective Sherlock Holmes, j'ai su qu'il était derrière cette amertume dans ma tasse._

 _Et plus je continue d'écrire ce poste, plus je me rends compte que ce que je vous raconte est une insulte …Une insulte à qui ce poste était censé rendre hommage. Mais, si je ne vous raconte pas l'enquête de cette journée, ce serait encore pire que de dire « C'était quelqu'un de bien » et de finir là-dessus…_

 _Revenons au dernier sourire de Sherlock, car c'est sûrement le dernier que je verrai sur ses lèvres avant un long moment…_

…

 _.._

 _._

L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis que Sherlock avait fait encore une scène de ménage à John. Sa fille était endormie au creux de ses bras, dans son lit du premier. Elle semblait entrain de faire de jolis rêves, vu son sourire angélique. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et il se détacha de son étreinte pour aller se prendre un thé de si bon matin.

\- Bonjouuur….dit-il en baillant.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé de la veille, assis sur le sol, les jambes en éventail, il réfléchissait encore à l'enquête.

\- Tu aurais du au moins dormir une heure ou deux.

John le couvait décidément de trop. Déjà hier soir il l'avait forcé à se couvrir d'autre chose que son précieux drap blanc, rien que pour préserver la pudeur de sa fille. Et ce matin, il le sermonnait encore ce qu'il aurait du faire ou ne pas faire.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, te reposer par exemple ? Souffla John en versant l'eau chaude dans sa tasse.

\- Impossible, il y avait tous les épisodes de Mister Bean en rediffusion à la télévision ! Inratable… Ironisa-t-il, en prenant le sourire d'un bambin devant ses dessins animés.

\- La télévision est éteinte…

John fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, et il s'assit dans son siège.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Dit Sherlock avec une bonne touche de sarcasme.

John leva les yeux au ciel, il se souvenait que Sherlock était vraiment pire que tout quand il dormait peu et qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de nicotine. Après avoir prit la première gorgée de son thé, John arqua un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce goût dans sa bouche.

\- Pfff, pouffa Sherlock de rire.

John s'inquiéta immédiatement, un Sherlock qui rit, c'est malsain.

\- Beuh… qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon thé ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans ton thé, tu as prit ma tasse.

John déglutit, il avait peur de poser la question.

\- Ta tasse…à quoi ?

Mais avant même que Sherlock ne lui donne une réponse, son téléphone vibra intensément. C'était un appel. Les deux comparses se regardèrent. Devaient-ils vraiment répondre en sachant pertinemment que de l'autre côté du téléphone, La Marionnette signerait leur destin ? John se précipita de l'attraper pour décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Holmes ? dit une voix aigue avec un accent fortement appuyé.

\- Oui… mentit John.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes la société WashIt et nous faisons une offre spéciale pour les habitants de ….

\- Pas intéressé ! Se précipita John de raccrocher, comme si le téléphone lui brûlait l'oreille.

John avait limite envie de rire, il se tourna vers Sherlock, qui ce dernier avait un air entre l'incompréhension et l'impatience. Le médecin militaire ne put retenir un éclat de voix, il en avait mal aux joues tellement il riait.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

\- C'est fou comme on peut être harcelé par les entreprises de démarchage… Allo ? Reprit-il plus sévèrement.

\- Sher-lock ? dit une voix au bord de la rupture.

\- Qui…Qui est à l'appareil ?

Sherlock se leva brusquement, il avait finit de les faire attendre. Le jeu reprenait. Il lui arracha le téléphone des mains et Sherlock se concentra pour écouter.

\- Cette fois, pas de dénouement joyeux, dit la voix horrifiante. Je veux gagner.

Sherlock sentait toute la quintessence du mal à travers cette conversation. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, glissant entre ses omoplates pour finir au creux de ses reins.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Holmes, vous ne pourrez plus dormir sans penser à moi.

\- Je ne dors pas…

\- C'est pour cela que votre cerveau est si lent alors que le mien est …Hum, brillant, se satisfit-il.

\- Quel intérêt à notre conversation ?

\- Hi Hi, vous ne comprenez pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, et il fixa John avant de mettre en haut parleur le reste de la conversation. Dans le fond on entendait des cris étouffés. Quelqu'un se débattait visiblement pour rester en vie. Les cœurs des deux colocataires commencèrent à battre plus que d'ordinaire, ils savaient que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Bientôt, tout sera sous mon contrôle. Vous, je vous aurais anéanti. Et plus jamais on ne m'enfermera…

\- Qui…

Mais encore cette fichue tonalité qui l'interrompit.

\- John, contact Lestrade. Une personne que nous connaissons est sur le point de mourir.

Dans la précipitation, John renversa son thé mais l'urgence était trop grande pour s'attarder à des détails. Il fallait que tout s'accélère. Qu'ils comprennent qui et pourquoi. Comment ils allaient retrouver leur proche. Comment ?

\- Sherlock… Il a dit qu'on ne pourrait sauver personne cette fois.

\- Et alors ? Un psychopathe est toujours quelqu'un qui ment !

\- Crois-moi, je ne veux lui laisser aucune chance de nous enlever un être cher, mais Lestrade ne sait pas où et quand intervenir. Peut être que ton frère pourrait nous aider ? Essaya-t-il de se rassurer, en vain.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a attendu qu'on se débrouille pour Lestrade, je suis certain qu'à ce moment précis il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame sous son gros pif !

Sherlock prit les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main et il les lança violemment contre le mur au dessus du canapé.

-J 'ai besoin de … Retourner là où tout à commencer, Chez Wills.

 _._

 _.._

…

 _A ce moment là, quand Sherlock m'a dit qu'on irait à la maison de Mr. Wills, tout semblait suivre une certaine logique. On était sur une piste. Sur sa piste. La Marionnette avait atteint notre esprit, notre âme plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Sherlock était instable. J'étais instable. Et dans le taxi, sur la route direction ce petit quartier londonien fleurit, c'est à ce moment que nous avons compris que le Diable avait gagné du terrain…_

…

 _.._

 _._

\- C'est plus lugubre qu'à l'époque non ? Demande John en bougeant pour se réchauffer.

\- C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas autant de soleil que la dernière fois, soupira-t-il. Tu as contacté toutes les personnes proches de nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté, tout le monde est…sauf ? Si je puis dire, peut être qu'il n'a pas mit son plan en marche…

\- Non. Il a forcément enlevé l'un des notre.

Ils entèrent dans la maison de Wills, le suicidé à La Marionnette, par delà les scellés de la police. Il y régnait une odeur de pourriture et de moisie qui montait expressément aux narines. Sherlock posa son regard sur l'entrée familière, empoussiérée par le temps qui été passé à la suite de leur dernière visite.

\- Rappelle-les, tous, il faut que tu entendes leur voix, John.

Il obéit immédiatement aux demandes de Sherlock, c'était sérieux. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, car il n'y avait pas d'ultimatum. Il n'y avait pas de choix à prendre sur lequel deux hommes auraient pu trouver un plan pour une happy end. Mais là, le malfaiteur voulait juste tuer pour tuer.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il prit cette marionnette en particulier ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi cette maison et cet homme suicidé ?

\- Une connaissance ?

\- Plus que probable. A en voir l'état des lieux, en omettant que c'est inhabité depuis un moment, cet endroit était entretenu. Il y a longtemps. Mr. Wills a très peu changé les objets de place, se mit-il à étudier avec intérêt.

\- Il était marié ?

\- Non, rien dans son dossier. Il vivait seul, il n'avait aucune famille…

Sherlock posa ses doigts sur chacune de ses tempes, et il plissa fortement les yeux pour se rappeler de quelques détails croustillants.

\- Un héritage…Il a reçu un fort héritage, dit fortement Sherlock en ouvrant les yeux. John, pourquoi aurait-il reçu cet héritage ?

\- Un parent décédé récemment ?

\- Exactement ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

John se sentit fier d'avoir trouvé grâce aux yeux du grand détective, d'ordinaire il le rabaissait toujours.

\- Un parent…. Pas éloigné car sinon il n'aurait rien eu, assez proche, même très proche tellement l'héritage était grand, démontré par le fait qu'il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de travailler pour vivre et qu'il commandait tous les soirs dans un restaurant différent, dit-il avec une rapidité phénoménal.

\- Incroyable…

C'était à présent au détective de se sentir glorifier par son seul admirateur. Un petit coup de fouet de fierté, ça faisait du bien là où ça passait. D'un air des plus dramatiques, il redressa son col. Toujours cette même manie, à l'italienne, de faire le beau dans un moment des plus tragiques.

\- Les tapisseries font vraiment vieilles en tout cas, lâcha John avec un petit air de dégoût.

\- Vieille ! Oooh John, elle était vieille….

\- Sa….mère ? Avoua John, pas très sûr de lui.

\- Oui ! Ca ne peut être que ça et…

Sherlock s'arrêta net. John le voyait inerte, au début il crut qu'il réfléchissait longuement à comment la mère était-elle morte, mais les minutes passèrent et John s'inquiéta.

\- Sherlock ?

Le détective montra la paume de sa main à John, il lui demandait le silence absolu, à sa façon. Un pas devant l'autre, il avançait dans le petit salon qui donnait sur l'entrée. Des fauteuils délabrés, mais surtout une télé, vieille de l'époque en noir et blanc, allumée…

\- Depuis quand est-elle allumée ?

\- John, ne bouge plus, c'est un piège.

\- Quoi ? Mais ….c'est impossible, on n'avait pas prévu de venir ici !

\- Lui il avait quelques coups d'avance apparemment.

Sherlock parlait de son jeu d'échec mental. Alors qu'ils pensaient être originaux, alors qu'ils s'imaginaient choisir eux même leur destin, ils se trompaient depuis le coup de téléphone. Et ça leur fit froid dans le dos.

\- John… tu as réussit à tous les contacter ? Hein John, tous ?!

L'écran commençait étrangement à grésillé.

\- Euh… Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, ton frère ….ma fille et…

\- John ?

Un lecteur DVD s'était allumé, et un écran noir remplaça le grésillement. Et des images tournées avec visiblement avec un smartphone, se mirent à s'animer sur la télévision. On pouvait y voir une chaise, sur laquelle un corps recouvert d'un sac blanc était tremblotant et gémissant.

 _« Bonjour les poulets, comme vous vous doutez…c'est un petit enregistrement. »_

Sherlock fit un pas de plus dans la pièce.

 _« Si vous bougez, je fais exploser la demeure à distance… »_

\- Sherlock…

 _« Si vous vous sauvez, car la maison explosera de toute façon à la fin de cet enregistrement…. Vous n'aurez jamais d'indices pour retrouver ma….. Chérie ? »_

\- Mon dieu…

\- Molly.

Le sac fut retiré au moment au Sherlock prononça son prénom. En dessous, la jeune femme était ligotée, bâillonnée et surtout en pleures. Une image tellement insoutenable, que John baissa le regard, terrifié.

\- Noooooooon ! Nooon, cria Sherlock, incapable de se mouvoir, incapable de fracasser quoi que ce soit.

 _« Elle n'est pas mauvaise, plutôt bonne même, je dirais. »_

Le ravisseur s'approchait d'elle avec la lenteur d'un prédateur. Il se précipita dans son cou pour en respirer et sucer l'odeur de sa sueur. Il aimait tellement l'odeur de la peur. Et Molly en puait à une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Elle pleurait, les yeux aveuglés par un bandeau crasseux. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces d'hurler, mais tout était étouffé.

\- L'enfoiré…

John serra tellement fort du poing, qu'il se fit saigner les paumes des mains.

 _« Je vais jouer à des tas de jeux sexuels en vous attendant…Ce serait un vrai plaisir….pour moi ! Hi hi. »_

Sherlock en tremblait de tout son corps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si égocentrique… Il n'avait pas vu que la menace pouvait planer aussi loin. Mais Molly était une de ses plus proches amies, et c'était la seule qu'il n'avait pas pensé à protéger… Pourquoi… Par peur qu'elle n'interprète ça comme de l'amour, et qu'elle le mette encore dans l'embarras pendant des mois… Sa petite personne égoïste n'avait rien fait pour sauver sa Molly !

 _« Tic toc, tu veux la sauver Sherlock ? Je te laisse finalement une énigme…. »_

Une chanson sifflante se fit entendre à travers l'écran, couvrant les hurlements de Molly qui pleurait toutes les larmes dans son corps lorsque La Marionnette lui assénait des coups sur tout son corps frêle.

C'était la musique d'un vieux chanteur des années 1980, Don't Worry Be Happy…

 **Listen to what I say, In your life expect some trouble, But when you worry, You make it double, Don't worry, be happy...**  
 _Ecoute ce que je te dis, Attends-toi à des problèmes dans ta vie, Mais si tu t'en fais, Tu les aggraves encore, T'en fais pas, sois heureux..._

 _« Chaque jour, chaque heure….chaque minute, cette foutue chanson repassée en boucle. Comme si ça allait vraiment influencer notre bonheur… Quelle belle bande d'arriérés. »_

Sherlock en avait assez vu, il voulait lui exploser le visage de toutes les manières cruelles qu'il existait dans ce bas monde. Et John le soutiendrait ouvertement pour torturer cet individu sur la place publique en pleine journée, devant une foule.

 _« Aller, vous avez dix secondes pour ne pas exploser avec la maison de la vieille ! »_

Sherlock attrapa la main de John, et ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée. C'était si proche et pourtant le peu de seconde de sursis semblait éloignée cette sortie de secours. A peine eurent-ils le temps de rejoindre le bord du trottoir que la grande bâtisse vola en éclat, dans un bruit assourdissant.

Ils furent projetés à terre violemment, le visage s'écrasa sur le sol en goudron, leur peau se râpa sur les aspérités de la route. Ca faisait vraiment mal, mais le plus douloureux c'était les images insoutenables de Molly qui suppliait qu'on vienne la sauver.

Après un moment, ils se relevèrent. C'était une vraie scène de guerre, tout leur décor était parti en lambeaux. Et la plus pure des âmes de leur entourage subissait le pire des sévices qu'on pouvait imaginer.

\- Sherlock, mon dieu, il faut qu'on la retrouve… Ce n'est pas possible, putin de merde ! Hurla John en prononçant de plus en plus de jurons.

\- Soit rationnel, il faut se concentrer sur l'énigme…

John eu une violente envie de lui remettre les idées au clair par une claque monumentale.

-Sherlock, c'est Molly, bon sang de dieu ! Tu ne peux pas….Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça quand même ?! cria plus fort John, totalement écœuré par l'attitude de son ami.

\- John !

Sherlock avait tellement eu de force dans la voix en l'appelant que John se sentit apeuré, le regard du détective était des plus sombres qui lui soit donné d'observer.

\- C'est Molly, je le sais…. On doit la retrouver.

Toujours dans son rôle de preux chevalier, il fit signe à un taxi de venir les prendre.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans le pire des endroits de Londres, l'asile psychiatrique de Maudsley.

\- Pourquoi celui là en particulier ? S'étonna John de l'intelligence de Sherlock.

\- C'est le seul endroit où pour l'une de leur thérapie, il passe des musiques en boucles jusqu'à observer une réaction, bonne ou mauvaise chez leurs patients, souffla Sherlock en prenant place dans le taxi. Et quand un psychopathe s'ennuie, il révèle malgré lui la vérité… « Une belle bande d'arriérés. »

 _._

 _.._

…

 _Dans ce taxi, on n'en menait vraiment pas large. J'étais sur le point de vomir toutes les tripes de mon corps rien qu'en fermant les yeux. J'avais les images de….de cette pauvre Molly gravées sur les paupières. Et Sherlock était cruellement silencieux. Nous avions vivement l'espoir de la sauver… si seulement…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Attention : Scène de violence suggérée_**

* * *

 _The Personal Blog Of_

 ** _Dr. John H. Watson_**

 _2nd June_

 ** _Such a Great Person_**

 _Molly. Personne douce. Talentueuse. Complètement sous le charme de cet imbécile de Sherlock Holmes. Elle fut un médecin brillant. Une amie sincère. Sans elle, je n'aurai jamais eu la force de m'occuper de Rosamund quand ma femme est morte. J'aurai aimé que cette enquête se passe autrement…_

…

 _.._

 _._

Le taxi les avait déposés devant l'ancien asile désaffecté de Maudsley, en plein cœur de Londres. A ce jour, il était devenu un refuge pour les sans-abris ou bien pour les junkies recherchant un coin tranquille pour s'administrer leur dose. Dans son ensemble, le bâtiment était en ruine et il contenait sûrement de l'amiante. Mais Sherlock était certain que Molly s'y trouvait.

Aussi difficile l'image soit elle, il se souvenait de ses cris, de la chaise sur laquelle elle était ligotée, sur ses joues ruisselantes de larmes et de sueur. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Car quand il croisera le monstre qui avait osé lui faire subir tout cela, il ne se gênera pas pour le torturer et le tuer.

\- C'est dans cet endroit qu'elle se trouve ? Demanda John, en levant un sourcil de dégoût.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse était brève, il ne lui restait pas assez de temps pour discuter plus longtemps. Le meilleur pour sauver leur chère Molly était de pénétrer dans l'ancien asile et éviter si possible de se faire repérer par qui que ce soit.

L'entrée était lugubre, de nombreuses toiles d'araignées noircissaient ce tableau. C'était à la limite du manoir hanté recréé pour Halloween. Le courant d'air qu'ils firent en ouvrant la porte principale, fit voler la poussière et de nombreux insectes. Très vite, un nuage grisâtre les entoura.

\- C'est peut être dans les sous-sols ? Se demanda John, cachant son visage d'un revers de manche

\- Aux souvenirs de la vidéo, la morgue est plus logique.

Sherlock était sûr de lui, il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour suivre son idée et que John le suive de près. L'ancienne bâtisse était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle se surélevait sur trois étages, chacun avait un long corridor qui joignait toutes les salles d'opérations, les chambres et autres pièces. On pouvait encore trouver de l'ancien matériel médical, tout avait été laissé sur place. Un peu comme si, tout le monde avait disparu au même instant, sans rien emporté. Le temps et la décomposition avait fait le reste. Par endroit, la nature avait reprit son droit et elle s'efforcer de faire éclore le béton sous la pression de ses racines.

\- A droite John ! Cria Sherlock en accélérant le pas. Non, Gauche !

Sur ses plus petites jambes, John avait vraiment du mal à suivre le rythme de son ami. A cette cadence là, il devra bientôt se mettre à courir. Enfin, ils avaient trouvés les escaliers qui menaient plus bas. Sous la terre, là où les morts régnaient en maître.

\- Tu entends ? Lui souffla John, essayant de le retenir.

Dans cet enfer, il y avait des murmures. Des petits bruits de débris qui se faisaient jeter sur le sol. Une ambiance malsaine se dégageait des murs. Au dessus de leur tête de longs tuyaux, semblant alimenter à l'époque tout le bâtiment en haut, commençaient à grincer, comme s'ils se mouvaient. John avait allumé la petite lampe torche qu'il avait toujours dans un revers de son manteau. Certaines écritures sur les murs brutes leur montraient le chemin à suivre. Des gens y avaient marqué _« Mort »_ avec un parcours de flèche. Sherlock s'était arrêté un instant jetant un regard, à la limite de la peur, vers John.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée de suivre ces flèches, mais il n'y a aucune autre indication.

Sherlock fit un léger mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre à John de continuer leur chemin vers la morgue. Parfois c'était comme si des énergies venaient à leur rencontre. Peut être d'ancien patients, prisonniers à leur mort de ce lieu. Des voix, à peine audibles, se faisaient écho dans le long corridor reliant toutes les pièces au sous-sol.

Soudain, il y eut des bruits de pas. John s'arrêta pour limiter le bruit. Il retint Sherlock un instant pour que le silence soit total. Et là, dans l'obscurité qui les entourait, il y avait bien quelque chose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement d'eux.

Sherlock attrapa les épaules de John et il le poussa vivement dans un coin un peu plus sombre, une pièce servant anciennement de cagibi. Il s'empressa de cacher de sa paume la lumière qu'émettait sa torche électrique et il lui soupira de se taire le plus longtemps possible.

\- Sherlock, tu crois que c'est une personne ? murmura-t-il vraiment très doucement.

Sherlock ne répondait pas, son sens de l'ouïe était totalement concentré sur les pas de l'inconnu qui se baladait au même étage qu'eux. Parfois il n'y avait aucun bruit, et d'autre fois les pas semblaient être de plus en plus proches.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Le détective tourna le visage vers John, il voulait qu'il se taise. Il l'avait déjà forcé à se cacher, dans un endroit si petit qu'ils étaient obligés d'être collé l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait très bien le forcer à se taire s'il continuait à les mettre en danger avec ses questions.

\- Sherlock, je te promets que si tu ne me réponds pas…. Dit-il le plus bas possible, avant d'être interrompu.

Pour Sherlock, ce fut la phrase de trop. Bloqués dans ce tout petit espace, il posa de force ses lèvres sur celles de John pour le faire taire. Le médecin essayait tant bien que mal de se retirer de cette entrave, mais Sherlock tenait bon. Il pouvait de nouveau entendre les pas sans bruit parasite. John mettait toutes ses forces pour repousser le détective, mais rien n'y faisait, il allait suffoquer à cause d'un baiser, même pas désiré.

Au moment où les pas se firent les plus proches, Sherlock se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment et cogner leur ravisseur par la même occasion. L'homme qui les pourchassait tombé lourdement, évanoui. Sherlock, souhaitant reprendre la marche, regarda fixement John. Il était essoufflé, apeuré et surtout extrêmement en colère. Mais Sherlock se fichait bien des sentiments contradictoires de John à cet instant précis, il lui fit un signe de tête pour continuer leur investigation.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas obligé, grogna John dans sa barbe.

Sherlock lui cacha, mais il eut un sourire plus que satisfait. Un petit haussement d'épaule en seule réponse, ça faisait croire à son ami qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était pour l'enquête.

Arrivé à l'extrémité du couloir, une lueur sous la seule porte qui resté leur indiquer qu'ils étaient surement au bon endroit. De plus, des lettres inscrites à la bombe noire leur confirmèrent l'entrée, car il était marqué _« Royaume des Morts »._ Un léger bruit de raclement de gorge, exprimé par John, et les deux amis ouvrirent la porte.

Prêt à en découdre, ils furent déçus de ne trouver derrière cette porte qu'un espace vide, une morgue certes, mais sans personne.

\- Cherche dans les tiroirs, elle y est peut être enfermée, ordonna Sherlock en regardant la pièce dans sa globalité.

Tandis que John ouvrait tous les tiroirs, Sherlock ferma les yeux et il se remémora la vidéo clé pour retrouver Molly. C'était bien dans ce genre de pièce, mais elle avait quand même une légère différence. Elle était plus sombre.

\- Sherlock, il n'y a personne…

Le détective secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était forcément là, quelque part. John avait peur que pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock se trompe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder comme pour lui inciter de trouver la réponse. Où est Molly Hooper.

\- Il a du l'emmener dans une autre salle, presque identique à celle-ci, se força de croire Sherlock, incertain.

\- C'est tellement grand, on n'a pas le temps de courir partout ! Commença à s'énerver John. Le gorille que tu as assommé, il n'était pas là pour rien !

\- En effet. Il doit y avoir une autre pièce, avec une entrée cachée.

Sherlock projeta tous les objets et les armoires qui se trouvaient près des murs pour chercher une autre issue. En tâtonnant les rainures du carrelage sale et froid de la morgue, il espérait sentir le courant d'air salvateur. John se mit aussi en chasse d'un compartiment secret.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ?

C'était une voix des plus glaciales, elle venait d'on ne sait où, mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait du malade mental.

\- Où est-elle ?! Cria Sherlock. Nous avons trouvé l'asile !

\- C'est trop tard Mr Holmes, je vous ai prévenu, cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne à sauver !

La voix se mit à rire froidement, Sherlock ne pouvait plus rien entendre de ce monstre. Il tourna le visage vers John et d'un signe de tête, ils continuèrent de chercher la porte mystérieuse.

\- ICI, Sherlock ! Cria John en essayant d'arracher la porte dissimulée avec ses doigts.

Il y avait bien une autre pièce, une sorte de laboratoire malsain fait pour vider les corps avant leur embaumement. Ou bien pire. Il y avait des ustensiles de partout, rouillés, sales. Et au milieu de cet endroit crasseux, il y avait ce siège sur lequel était Molly.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Son visage était recouvert par un linge piteux. La malheureuse était habillée seulement d'un débardeur et d'un short de sport. Elle était bien trop découverte pour supporter le froid de cette cave. Dans un élan de protection, Sherlock retira son manteau pour le déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

John s'avança à son tour. Il osait à peine la regarder. Au milieu de cette pièce...

.

 _.._

…

 _Au milieu de cette pièce, elle était dans un état effrayant. Sherlock ne se rendait pas compte. Il l'avait prit contre lui. Il la serrait contre son torse. Je ne sais plus maintenant si c'était de l'ignorance ou un refus de voir la réalité. A quelques pas d'elle, j'ai avancé ma main pour toucher ses doigts, pétrifiés sur cette chaise en métal. J'ai soufflé son prénom, et je l'ai touché pour la ramener à elle. A cet instant, j'ai tout de suite su._

…

 _.._

 _._

\- Sherlock …

\- Allez Molly, debout, réveillez-vous ! La supplia Sherlock.

John se mit à l'écart, il se racla la gorge un long moment. Il devait se concentrer. Se concentrer pour que Sherlock comprenne.

\- Lésions présentes sur les jambes, les avant-bras et la poitrine. Marques profondes de coupures à l'arme blanche. Morsures dans la nuque. Constatation de violences …de ….au niveau….

John ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots _« violences sexuelles »,_ c'était indigne vis-à-vis de Molly. Il mit une main sur la bouche, puis en grognant il reprit son speech. Voyant la profonde tristesse apparaître dans le regard éteint de son ami.

\- Absence totale d'état de conscience et de sensibilité. Perte de tonus musculaire… Le linge sur son visage ne bouge pas d'un centimètre…. Arrêt cardio-respiratoire….Arrêt….Mon dieu non…pria-t-il, les yeux en larmes.

Sherlock enleva le linge blanc du visage de Molly, elle semblait endormie, paisible. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il manquait d'air. La bouche entrouverte, il laissa échapper un sanglot, un gémissement douloureux. La peine était si intense, que tout son corps fut prit d'une convulsion.

\- Non, Molly… Molly…

Sherlock la tenait fermement dans ses bras, lui donnant de temps en temps des à-coups pour essayer de la réveiller. Ca ne se pouvait pas, pas elle, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. John était resté à l'écart, droit, fixe, le tressautement de ses épaules trahissait son état émotionnel. Il pleurait, la gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Sherlock laissa reposer le visage tuméfié de Molly contre son cou, et il embrassa de tout son cœur son front.

\- J-John….appelle Mycroft…Je ne veux pas que…

Sherlock n'arrivait plus à prononcer une phrase, tellement il était sous le choc.

\- Je ne veux pas que ces vautours de journalistes prennent des photographies de Molly dans…dans cet état…, finit-il par dire avec un regard haineux.

 _._

 _.._

…

 _La Marionnette ne refit plus surface à l'asile ce jour-là. Mycroft est arrivé. Il a emmené Molly loin des bras de Sherlock. Il a veillé à garder l'image de Molly Hooper intacte. Mrs Hudson a pleuré. J'ai pleuré. Sherlock a pleuré. Il a perdu la maîtrise des évènements. Il a prit conscience de ses limites humaines. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme._

 _Les jours qui ont suivi, on les a vécus dans un état second. Endeuillés, Sherlock et moi sommes restés immobiles, à notre appartement. Silencieux. Nous étions dans un état de désolation au point que je sais que Sherlock s'imagina se droguer pour oublier. L'enterrement a eu rapidement lieu, elle était habillée d'une fine robe noire. Son visage maquillé pour dissimuler les traces de coups. Elle avait vraiment l'air paisible…_

 _Contrairement à nous. La colère et la culpabilité nous dévoraient._

 _On ne l'avait pas sauvé…_

 _Je ne l'ai pas sauvé…_

 _En sa mémoire, je vous jure. Je retrouverai le « monstre », le démon qui nous l'a enlevé, et je lui ferais subir au millième l'angoisse, la douleur et la désolation qu'elle a ressentie. Rien ne le sauvera._

 _Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes prévenu._

 _Repose en paix, Molly Hooper._

 ** _John H. Watson_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

 ** _Rating : K+_**

Enfin un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes...

* * *

Toutes les choses que l'on n'a pas le temps de dire aux gens qu'on aime. Tous les bons moments, si rares et si fugaces. C'est là que l'on se rend compte, qu'on a perdu son temps sur terre à ne penser qu'à sa personne. John passait ses journées à ce genre de réflexions. Si en une existence il avait tant perdu c'est que sa vie était vraiment faite de malchance et d'infortune. Assit dans son fameux fauteuil, ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa fille, si petite et si fragile. Les images du corps mutilé de Molly se superposaient aux visons de bonheur que sa fille avait partagé avec sa tante de substitution. Fatigué, il frotta ses yeux douloureux pour faire disparaître ses derniers mois de tristesse.

\- **Papa, quand est-ce que Tonton il vient jouer avec moi ?**

 **\- Tonton se repose…**

 **\- Mais ça fait des jours qu'il dort !**

 **\- Laisse-le, joue avec tes poupées. Papa va aller le voir, d'accord ?**

Difficilement, John quitta son petit confort pour se diriger vers la chambre de son colocataire du 221B Baker Street. Depuis l'assassinat de Molly, Sherlock n'était plus ressorti de sa chambre. Quatre jours, enfermé, à se perdre dans ses pensées les plus sinistres. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi éprouvant pour le détective. Et pour ses proches. Même si John connaissait la souffrance qui maltraitait l'âme de son ami, il fallait qu'il le sorte de cet état de dépression au plus vite. Ne plus laisser le temps prendre de précieuses minutes à leur vie.

Devant la porte, il frappa quelques coups. Aucune réponse. John avait presque peur de retrouver Sherlock dans un état lamentable. Drogué, complètement désaxé, ou pire encore… Sans réponse au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à entrer.

La porte grinça légèrement, et John pencha la tête dans l'ouverture. Il y avait une odeur de renfermé un peu désagréable, mais surtout aucune lumière. Les volets étaient clos, la fenêtre fermée. Comme s'il s'était barricadé dans cette bulle de léthargie.

 **\- Sherlock ?**

John avançait doucement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il hésita un instant à allumer la lumière, mais il se dit que ce serait peut être une entrée trop agressive vis-à-vis de son compagnon. A tâtons, il effleura du bout des doigts le lit de Sherlock. Puis, posant un genou dessus, il parvint à trouver le corps sous couverture du détective en hibernation. Tandis que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, sa main remontait lentement jusqu'au visage de Sherlock. Il voulait être certain qu'il respirait encore. Un réflexe de plus de médecin.

- **Je ne suis pas mort, John.**

 **\- Je voulais en être sûr Sherlock !**

Se mouvant le plus mollement possible, Sherlock fit face à John. Il lui avait saisit la main pour le maintenir au dessus de lui. Dans cette noirceur, John discerna les yeux brillants du détective. Il pleurait.

\- **John, je ne veux pas être un monstre.**

John sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, il avait devant lui la version la plus vulnérable de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus. Comme retombé en enfance, Sherlock s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la main de John qui ne cessait de scruter chaque partie de son visage.

 **\- Tu n'en es pas un Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Je l'ai laissé mourir, et je devrais maintenant vivre comme si de rien n'était ? C'est monstrueux John !**

 **\- Sherlock…**

John n'avait en tête que des phrases stupides que l'on dit lorsqu'on ne sait pas quoi répondre. Mais pour Sherlock, il fallait plus qu'une simple vision positive de la vie. John sentait que son ami avait besoin de se sentir _« comme avant »._

\- **Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, il faut qu'on retrouve le salopard qui a fait ça !**

Sherlock avait tiré un peu plus fort sur la main de John pour qu'il se penche encore plus vers lui. Il avait un besoin de le ressentir tout près, de frissonner au contact de sa chaleur rassurante. Entre les bras du médecin militaire, Sherlock se sentait enfin en sécurité. Dans cette sombre chambre, l'air était enfin respirable. John savait que son ami était enfin apte à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- **John, je ne veux pas que le prochain ce soit toi…**

Sherlock avait délicatement posé son autre main sur la joue chaude de John. Il tremblait légèrement, s'imaginant à chaque instant que John pouvait le repousser encore une fois. Pourtant, John profita de ce contact pour se frotter tel un chat contre la paume glacée de Sherlock. Le cœur du détective résonnait dans tout son corps, il battait à tout rompre. Sherlock avait terriblement envie de précipiter ses lèvres contre celles du seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Un instant de tendresse comme il avait tant aimé imaginer. Un frisson de passion lui parcourut l'échine, sa respiration s'ancrait de plus en plus dans le présent. Adieu les fantasmes, il vivait un instant délectable.

La sensation douce des lèvres entrouvertes de John se posant contre sa main fut encore plus électrisante. Dans ce silence le plus complet, Sherlock tentait de comprendre les moindres gestes sensuels de John.

\- **Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi non plus, Sherlock…**

John en avait la gorge étouffée, il s'imposait des images d'un passé pas si lointain. La peine intense qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de son meilleur ami. A l'époque, il refusait qu'on lui parle, qu'on le touche, qu'on l'excuse… Son cœur le croyait mort, ce détective qu'il lui avait donné une vie tellement intéressante. John ne le dirait jamais mais, il remerciait chaque jour le _« destin »_ que ce ne fut qu'une fausse mort.

John avait glissé ses doigts entre ceux de la main de Sherlock qui le retenait depuis qu'il était monté sur le lit, au-dessus du jeune homme. Puis, lourdement, il s'était laissé tomber contre cet autre corps. Ce corps si longiligne, si attirant. La raison de John se laissa s'évaporer au fil des sensations délicieuses qui se logeaient entre leur corps fermes et bouillants. La peur d'être repoussé, l'envie de se coller plus encore, John en avait des difficultés à respirer normalement. Blottissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Sherlock, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle de caresser cette peau si vierge de toute impureté.

John sentie l'incompréhension de son ami à travers ses tremblements. Il se doutait qu'il était allé bien trop loin pour ne pas donner d'explications.

 **\- Sherlock, je t'ai dis des choses ... que je n'aurai pas du.**

 **\- John ?**

 **\- Ma vie n'aurait jamais été la même sans toi, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

Sherlock murmurait encore le prénom de son ami, si sensuellement que John en frissonna. L'effluve de la peau de Sherlock que John ne cessait de respirer lui insufflait des envies qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir avant cet instant. Du moins, pour un homme.

\- **John… je serais toujours là, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu sais bien.**

Les deux amis se mirent à rire tendrement, c'est vrai que Sherlock n'avait jamais abandonné John, même lorsque ce dernier espérait le tenir éloigné de sa vie. John lâcha la main de Sherlock et il roula lentement à côté de lui, sur le dos. Ils fixaient le plafond, semblant penser à des tas de choses. Bien que pour Sherlock, il n'y avait qu'une seule idée qui parcourait ses pensées, tout dire à John. Lui avouer que depuis leur première rencontre, il n'y avait eu que John pour lui. Que chacune des minutes à Baker Street étaient les meilleurs de son existence. Même si souvent ils s'étaient fâchés, il n'y avait pas d'autre John pour Sherlock, et aucun autre Sherlock pour John. Sherlock en était infiniment persuadé, John était son âme sœur. La seule personne qui ne le comprenne pas forcément mais qui reste malgré tout. Si l'amour, chose qu'ignorait Sherlock, signifiait que John soit toujours à ses côtés, alors oui, il aimait. Doucement, son visage se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie. Il releva dans cette obscurité, que les traits du visage de John s'étaient creusés avec les années. Le vieillissant mais lui donnant encore plus de charme.

 **\- Sherlock, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste sur cette foutue planète, mais… je ne veux plus gâcher une seule seconde de mon temps, à savoir si je dois faire ou non ce que j'aimerais faire. A savoir si oui ou non j'ai le choix d'être celui que je veux être…**

 **\- Tu seras sûrement parti de ce monde avant moi, en plus.**

 **\- Tais-toi un peu, je suis médecin militaire je te rappelle, en pleine forme !**

 **\- Tu as quand même pris quelques kilos…**

John sourit, amusé comme toujours par les remarques sans intérêts de Sherlock. Parfois il était si enfantin.

- **Ce que j'essaye de te dire Sherlock, c'est que tu ne sais pas tout de moi…**

Sherlock laissa échapper un ricanement qui signifiait à John qu'il se trompait. Ignorant cette interruption, John continua de parler.

\- **Mon père était des plus conformistes. Depuis tout petit, j'ai été contraint de me conduire en enfant parfait.**

Sherlock s'était complètement tourné vers lui, attentif, il voulait écouter l'histoire de John sans en rater une miette.

\- **Arrivé à l'adolescence, comme tu le sais, j'ai fuit chez moi en rejoignant l'armée. Mais tu n'as jamais su pourquoi, ni même Harriet…**

John se retourna à son tour vers Sherlock, il n'y avait qu'un petit espace entre eux. John posa son front contre celui de Sherlock, ce contact le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ça le mit en confiance pour continuer.

\- **Mon père m'a surprit un jour avec un garçon, dans ma chambre… c'était mon premier petit-ami.**

Sherlock sursauta de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. John, le John qui hurlait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay, avait eu _« un petit-ami »._ Sherlock contint sa surprise du mieux qu'il le put, il voulait ardemment connaître le reste du récit de l'enfance de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Depuis cet instant, il m'a obligé à toutes sortes… de rituels pour que je ne sois attiré que par les femmes. Allant jusqu'aux thérapies «** _ **ex-gay**_ **». Les cachets, les tortures, je n'en pouvais plus… Sans prévenir, j'ai rejoint l'armée à ma majorité. Je ne voulais plus revoir mes parents.**

 **\- John…**

John posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Sherlock pour qu'il reste encore silencieux un instant. Il n'avait pas envie que son ami le juge. C'était déjà assez honteux pour lui d'avouer que sa nature profonde était attirée par les hommes. Les séquelles de ses années de tortures le convainquaient qu'il était dégoûtant d'être ce qu'il est vraiment.

 **\- Je ne veux plus être homosexuel. C'est trop de mauvais souvenirs…**

Sherlock avait peur de la suite des évènements, il sentait que John n'allait pas tarder à tout rejeter. Sherlock ne voulait pas être rejeté, il voulait rester là, près de John. Il devait prendre les devants.

\- **John, je veux que tu restes comme tu es… que tu laisses les choses venir comme elles veulent l'être.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas Sherlock.**

 **\- Mais… John… Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas gâcher une minute de plus de ta vie !**

Sherlock était en train de suffoquer de douleur. John ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas lui. Être si proche et d'un coup le repousser comme un déchet. C'était bien cet homme qui s'était blottit dans sa nuque il y a de ça quelques minutes, comment pouvait-il être si froid d'un seul coup. Ce n'était quand même pas son imagination qui lui avait fait croire que John appréciait le contact de leur corps. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Revenir sur un moment aussi tendre, et simplement l'effacer, c'était pire que de mourir.

\- **John, touche-moi…**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ne me rejettes pas, pas après ça… Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Sherlock, calme-toi…**

 **-Non ! Non…**

Sherlock agrippa le pull que portait John, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne encore plus de lui.

\- **Sherlock… Ecoute-moi, je ne suis pas homosexuel.**

Dans sa panique, Sherlock ne remarqua pas tout de suite que John l'avait enlacé. Qu'il l'avait rapproché de son torse et qu'il lui embrassait la tête avec douceur, humant par la même occasion sa crinière noire corbeau. Son étreinte était tellement contradictoire avec les choses qu'il venait de dire à Sherlock, que ce dernier se retrouva stupidement muet.

\- **Mais Sherlock, je sais que… Je sais que** _ **je t'aime**_ **plus que n'importe qui.**

Soudain, toute la peur, toute la peine et tous les malheurs s'envolèrent en un éclat de bonheur. John avait prononcé des mots que Sherlock n'attendait plus. La dernière fois que le grand brun avait souhaité lui dire, il n'avait réussit qu'à blaguer avec John sur le fait que son prénom puisse être celui de sa fille. Et là, John lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait attendu depuis leur rencontre. Tant d'années de frustration s'effacèrent en un millième de seconde.

\- **Mary savait celui que j'étais réellement, elle m'aimait convaincu que je t'aimais, c'était une femme remarquable…**

 **\- John…**

 **\- Ce n'était pas toi le problème Sherlock, depuis le début c'est moi. Les autres savaient pour ton attirance et ils se posaient des questions sur moi… Je ne l'ai compris que récemment.**

Sherlock avait soudainement envie qu'il se taise et qu'il laisse leurs corps parler pour eux. Pour une fois que la plus pipelette des deux était John, s'était presque insupportable. Se détachant doucement de l'étreinte du médecin militaire, Sherlock mit son visage en face de John. Et dans un ultime effort, il se précipita d'embrasser langoureusement cette bouche qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion d'effleurer qu'à contrecœur de son partenaire.

Un moment d'éternité dans une chaleur rassurante. Les mains de John s'aventurèrent dans le creux du dos de Sherlock. S'il le pouvait il se confondrait avec ce corps qu'il chérissait tant. Leurs lèvres étaient brûlantes d'envie. Sherlock ignorait où poser ses mains, il essaya d'abord de les mettre contre le torse de John, mais l'éloignant trop de son amour, il préféra les glisser derrière John, agrippant son pull bien trop chaud pour l'occasion.

John se laissant aller à tellement d'ardeur et de douceur, sa langue chevauchant celle de Sherlock avec simplicité. Suppliant de tout son corps que Sherlock soit plus entreprenant, plus présent dans cet ébat amoureux. Mais il en avait presque oublié que si lui avait de l'expérience, ce n'était peut être pas le cas de son partenaire. Au vu des gestes maladroits de Sherlock, John se décida à stopper là leur échange passionnel.

 **\- Sherlock, Rosie va s'inquiétait de ne plus nous entendre du tout…**

 **\- Tu utilises ta fille comme excuse pour t'enfuir, John ?**

 **-… Exactement !**

Il sourit, puis il se détacha de Sherlock. Après s'être assit au bord du lit, il prit un petit moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, il venait d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes, et en plus, de lui dire qu'il l'aime. John sourit niaisement à cette pensée, pour un court instant il était heureux.

\- **Mais c'est surtout que je ne veux pas** _ **« précipiter »**_ **les choses, Sherlock.**

Le grand brun sourit, puis il mit les bras derrière sa tête, allongé confortablement sur son lit. D'un coup, tous les doutes de ces dernières semaines semblaient bien futiles. La mort de Molly était vraiment triste mais il s'était résilié à l'accepter malgré la peine. John, son John, l'avait embrassé avec tant d'amour pour combler n'importe qui pour l'éternité. Et avant que John ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre, Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé les mots qu'il avait gardés en stock depuis toutes ses années.

\- **John… Je t'ai toujours aimé.**

John tourna légèrement la tête, sourit puis il sortit. Sherlock enfonça alors sa tête dans le coussin qu'il venait de saisir, et il étouffa un cri de joie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi libéré et heureux. Plus rien n'arrêterait cet homme ! Il allait venger Molly avec ferveur et précipiter le salopard de Marionnette en prison !


	10. Chapter 10

Dans les grands couloirs du bâtiment du MI6, Mycroft Holmes gardait patience autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa montre affichant midi et demi, il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour aller déjeuner. Son ventre criait famine et sa dose de glucose dans le sang n'était plus assez haute pour lui éviter quelques vertiges, descendants d'une fatigue longuement accumulée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, bon sang ! murmura-t-il dans un soupir agacé.

Encore un pas de plus et il en sera à cent !

Dans sa vie, peu de personne avait eu l'audace de le faire attendre, même pour plaisanter. Heureusement que la journée avait très bien commencé. La Reine, elle-même, était venue le féliciter pour le travail qu'il avait accomplie pour sa protection lors des derniers attentats qui avaient frappés Londres. Mycroft avait même réussit à casser du sucre sur le dos d'un de ses concurrents pour le discréditer devant la Reine. Et elle avait sourit. Preuve irréfutable que la journée se dessinait sous de très bonnes augures. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours tout gâcher comme ça ?

\- Mycroft !

\- Lestrade, enfin... Vous avez vu l'heure ? demanda Mycroft, aussi droit qu'un balai.

\- Je sais... Désolé, votre frère ne m'a pas laissé une seconde de répit depuis que La Marionnette à tuer la pauvre Molly... avoua-t-il, attristé. Pour la peine, je vous invite ! Où ma paie me le permet !

Il s'attarda sur un sourire charmeur, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner son retard. Mycroft avait gardé son air accusateur, mais il devait l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché contre l'inspecteur.

\- Laissez tomber, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un self de supermarché... Rien que l'idée me fait frissonner, avoua Mycroft. Que diriez-vous d'un brunch au Blue Bird ?

Lestrade se frotta l'arrière de la tête, il allait sûrement manger des pattes pour le reste du mois, mais il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser au Gouvernement Britannique.

C'est ainsi qu'un oui de l'épaule suffit à Mycroft pour les emmener dans un des restaurants le plus art déco de Londres. Dans la voiture, le trajet était tantôt silencieux, tantôt agrémenté de discussion de travail. Greg Lestrade vivait difficilement les derniers événements de sa vie tandis que Mycroft ne semblait pas du tout atteint par toute cette affaire sournoise qui pourrissait la vie de son frère. Après une remarque plutôt glaçante de Mycroft soulignant que tout ceci ne le regardait pas, Lestrade se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège, le regard perdu dans le vide de la voiture.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas ... avait lancé l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

\- Il y a sûrement de nombreuses choses que vous ne comprenez pas Gregory, je ne suis pas une aberration.

\- Oui sûrement, mais j'veux dire... C'est votre frère, à quoi bon m'engager à le surveiller pour son "bien" si c'est pour se planquer quand il a réellement besoin de votre aide ? Osa demander Greg.

Mycroft laissa un long silence s'installer après cette question. Ce n'est pas qu'il y réfléchissait vraiment mais il n'avait absolument pas envie d'empoisonner ses conversations purement professionnelle entre Lestrade et lui avec les histoires de serial killer de son frère.

\- Croyez-moi, peu de gens feraient tous ce que j'ai pu faire pour mon frère, dit-il avec un air fatigué.

Greg restait à son tour silencieux. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais pourquoi diable s'obstinait-il à ne pas s'impliquer dans cette dernière enquête. Même s'il était là le jour de son sauvetage et aussi le jour de la mort de Molly Hooper, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas simplement en finir en aidant Sherlock à retrouver le coupable.

Lestrade frissonna en repensant à son enlèvement par La Marionnette. Certains de ses os ne s'étaient pas encore remit des coups, de la violence incommensurable qu'il avait subit. Il frotta discrètement ses côtes mais ça n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Elles vous font toujours mal ? demanda Mycroft, détaché.

\- J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, mais à mon âge, les os deviennent plus difficile à guérir.

\- Pourtant, vu votre état le jour de votre sauvetage, je trouve que vous vous en êtes très bien remit, avoua Mycroft dans un sourire complice.

\- A part vous, je ne me souviens de pas grand chose... Sherlock et John, le reste est flou...dit Lestrade en jetant un dernier regard au paysage.

-Et encore, sans moi vous y seriez encore, grogna-t-il. J'ai appelé Sherlock, qui ignorait encore tout de votre disparition, et j'ai exigé qu'il vous retrouve aussi vite que possible. Et en vie si possible...

\- " Si possible " ?! Vous vous foutez de moi, j'avais aucune intention de clamser dans cet endroit lugubre ! Gronda Lestrade en frappant du pied contre la portière.

Greg prit un temps pour réaliser que Mycroft était son réel sauveur. Il se sentit soudain très gêné, voir mal-à-l'aise... Il ne méritait vraiment pas que le Gouvernement Britannique prenne,à ce point, soin de lui.

\- Si je comprends bien, sans vous...

\- Sans moi, qui sait combien de temps vous retrouver lui aurait prit... Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vous retrouver mort, dit-il doucement.

\- ... Pourquoi ? Demanda Lestrade, craignant la réponse.

Mycroft ne lui donna que pour seule réponse, un sourire aussi large qu'il le puisse. Mycroft ouvrit la portière, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée du restaurant. Attiré par l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait, Lestrade suivit machinalement l'Homme au parapluie jusqu'à une table qui leur était réservée. Une fois installé, Lestrade se posait des tonnes de questions, et pour une fois, il avait envie d'insister auprès de Mycroft.

\- Mycroft...

\- Gregory ? Un verre de vin ? Demanda-t-il la tête par dessus la carte du menu.

L'inspecteur fit un petit signe de main pour dire qu'il s'en passerait pour se contenter de la nourriture, puis après un léger mouvement de tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il insista de nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à insister, mais... Commença-t-il à dire avant d'être interrompu.

\- En effet vous ne devriez pas. Maintenant, permettez qu'on profite de ce repas sans se prendre la tête, conclut Mycroft, visiblement affamé.

Le repas se passa doucement, entre conversations très argumentées sur la politique du pays et conversations sur le travail de policier et la différence avec celui d'agent secret. La main de Lestrade se mit à trembler, la pause cigarette se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

\- Vous permettez que je sorte fumer ? Interrogea le policier.

\- Je vous accompagne !

\- Vous fumez encore ? S'étonna Lestrade en se levant de sa chaise, pour se rendre à la terrasse fumeur.

\- Depuis peu, j'ai reprit...

Les deux hommes marchèrent lentement jusqu'au dehors, où ils installèrent entre eux le minimum de distance raisonnable. Le ciel était clair ce midi, sans grande chaleur, mais c'était une journée très agréable.

\- Mycroft, pourquoi continuez-vous de traîner avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Le questionna-t-il en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette en l'air.

\- Quelqu'un comme vous, Gregory ? S'amusa Mycroft Holmes.

\- Vous savez... Selon vos mots "Stupide. Inutile. Incompétent." . Et j'en passe...

\- Je vais vous avouer quelque chose, Gregory... Je me suis trompé.

\- Quoi ? Dit Lestrade, en toussotant un peu à cause de la fumée. Trompé à propos de quoi ?

\- De vous. Vous n'êtes ni stupide, ni inutile, ni incompétent... J'ai négligé de trop votre implication dans l'amélioration de vie de mon frère, avoua-t-il dans un soupir. Vous êtes son ami, et je trouve ça admirable.

Toute cette éloge de la part d'un Holmes, et qui plus est de Mycroft, c'était vraiment inattendu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier d'être l'homme qu'il est. Peu importait à présent les critiques de son ex-femme, les critiques de ses collègues jaloux, à cet instant Mycroft avait revalorisé sa vie.

Dans un rire gêné, Lestrade écrasa son mégot avant de tourner sur lui-même, perdu entre le bonheur et le fait qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je, Je savais bien que vous étiez un chic type, Mycroft Holmes ! Dit Greg dans un franc sourire.

\- Pas du tout, ça vous êtes bien le seul à le croire ! S'amusa de répondre Mycroft avant de jeter son mégot à son tour.

\- Croyez-moi, vous êtes comme moi, on se ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez Mycroft ! Ajouta Lestrade en souriant niaisement. Vous jouez le grognon de la bande pour impressionner les quelques concurrents mais en réalité vous êtes bien plus sympa qu'il n'y paraît !

Lestrade ignorait à cet instant combien il se trompait sur Mycroft. C'était ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Holmes avec son regard pas du tout convaincu par ses explications, mais le gentil inspecteur en chef n'y voyait qu'une preuve de plus de ses arguments incensés.

\- Vous savez, je... Commença à dire Greg, je me dis que si je ne me convaincs pas de ça, ce serait pas logique de ressentir... ce truc...

Le charabia de Lestrade laissa Mycroft un peu perdu, il attendait plus d'explications.

\- Quel " truc " ?

Impossible de prononcer le moindre mot, Lestrade frappa du poing dans son autre paume puis il se précipita vers Mycroft pour le plaquer contre la porte qui reliait la salle du restaurant à la terrasse. Ils étaient seuls sur ce toit londonien. Greg en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment où enfin il allait agir, révéler à Mycroft la nature de ses sentiments. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à cet homme. Lors de son enlèvement, il s'était promit que s'il survivait, plus jamais il ne se laisserait gâcher une seconde de plus.

La gentillesse de Mycroft envers lui avait confirmé ses hypothèses. Leurs rendez-vous, loin de Sherlock et John. Et ces regards, Lestrade en était persuadé que son attirance pour Mycroft n'était pas que de son imagination.

Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à Mach 20. Son sauveur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Alors, délicatement, puis plus brusquement il imposa à Mycroft un de plus fougueux baisers de sa vie.

Attendant plus de participation de la part de Mycroft, Lestrade fut surpris de sentir la main de son partenaire remonter le long de sa cuisse puis de sa hanche, jusqu'à finir sur son torse. C'était un rêve... C'était la réalité... Lestrade l'aimait.

Soudain, Mycroft repoussa loin de lui Lestrade, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa main sur son torse, Mycroft lui lança un regard auquel Greg ne s'attendait pas.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Demanda sèchement Mycroft.

\- Que... quoi ? bégaya Lestrade, perdu.

\- Même si vous êtes bien plus prometteur que ce que j'avais imaginé, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un petit fonctionnaire de police, lâcha Mycroft tentant de garder son calme. Il n'y a rien chez vous qui puisse me divertir comme je le souhaiterais...

C'était trop cruel pour le cœur de Lestrade, qui durant toute sa vie n'avait cessé d'être malmené. Après son enfance médiocre, ses études ponctuées d'échecs et son mariage ruiné, il ne lui restait plus que son honneur. Et le Gouvernement Britannique en avait fait sa Bérézina.

Un craquement sourd vient perturbé le silence qui régnait entre eux, un simple oiseau avait prit son envol. Et Lestrade y percevait le signe que sa dignité , elle aussi, s'était envolée. Aucune parole ne pourrait remédier à ce qui venait de se passer. C'est pourquoi, l'inspecteur de la police décida de partir. Il éloigna de la porte, d'un revers de main plutôt puissant, Mycroft, puis , en l'ouvrant violemment, il s'engouffra dans le restaurant pour mieux en repartir par l'entrée principale.

Mycroft s'était laissé faire, il avait juste suivi du regard Lestrade, et ce qu'il avait décelé n'était rien de plus que de la déception et de la honte.

Il avait agit comme un monstre.

Mais c'est bien ce que sont les Holmes, des monstres. Des êtres inhumains n'affichant aucunes émotions et n'exprimant aucuns sentiments. Pourtant, Sherlock avait changé lui... Mycroft en avait simplement déduit que son frère était bien le plus idiot de leur fratrie. Ou au final, peut être pas...

Oui, il lui était arrivé de penser que Gregory Lestrade ne serait pas qu'une simple connaissance. Que cet homme banal allait peut être comblé le vide qui l'entourait. Il avait commencé par le récompenser pour son travail, puis il avait prit soin que rien ne lui arrive jamais... Jusqu'à ce jour, celui de son enlèvement. Mycroft s'était tellement senti humilié d'avoir laissé son meilleur pion se faire attraper par un ennemi.

Oui, ce n'était que ça. De l'humiliation. Aucune autre réponse ne lui semblait logique pour expliquer la douleur, la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'idée d'imaginer Lestrade mort. Mycroft s'était même laissé aller à rendre visite à l'inspecteur pour vérifier qu'il allait bien les jours suivants. Il était devenu gentil, aussi gentil qu'un humain peut l'être envers un autre humain. Et peut être bien qu'au fond, il enviait la relation entre son frère et John. Ainsi, petit à petit, il voyait en Greg le solution de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui...

Alors il réalisa soudain que Lestrade lui manquait.

L'agent du gouvernement refusa d'admettre ses dernières pensées et il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cette terrasse crasseuse de pollution, il avait d'autres obligations qui l'attendaient à son bureau. Il passerait sûrement tout l'après-midi plongé dans des dossiers grotesques, voir même toute la nuit. Puis il rentrerait chez lui, sous son parapluie noir, bravant la pluie acide de la ville.

*DING*

Cependant, pour le moment, il devait surtout se charger de son petit frère et de ses sms... Devant le restaurant, attendant sa voiture, Mycroft souffla, épuisé...

\- Quel parfait connard...S'égosilla Lestrade, sur le chemin qui le ramenait à son travail.

L'inspecteur marchait si vite qu'il bousculait n'importe quel passant qui se dressait sur son chemin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, sinon sa colère contre Mycroft redescendrait et elle ferait place au désespoir. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler son cœur sur les trottoirs de Londres. Il attendrait d'être enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, les rideaux métalliques baissés.

\- Poussez-vous ! Cria-t-il au premier garde qu'il croisa en bas du commissariat central.

Lestrade en voulait à la terre entière, mais il s'en voulait surtout d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Embrasser Mycroft, c'était tellement une idée stupide. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'il serait devenu un peu plus humains après chacune de leurs rencontres.

De toute manière, Lestrade savait qu'il se leurrait sur l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie des Holmes. Il était ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit. Un mec dont on n'oublie le prénom tellement il importe peu, un pion pour faire rager son frère. Et pour ami, il ne lui restait que John. Et encore, en fonction des sautes d'humeur du docteur, il était soit son confident soit un mec qui lui rappelait trop Sherlock pour l'inviter à boire un verre.

Finalement, peut être que ce dernier acte allait enfin signer sa libération de cette famille et son entourage.

Impossible, réfléchit-il, les enquêtes attireraient toujours le Grand Détective Sherlock Holmes.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il claqua la porte et il s'assit lourdement dans son siège. Un bras posait sur ses yeux, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas émettre un gémissement de peine. Greg avait déjà eu tellement de mal à assumer ses pulsions, depuis toujours il s'était conformé à la société pour faire en sorte d'être accepté. Mais jusqu'ici, ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bien. Rien que son mariage raté en était la preuve.

Il aimait les hommes. Et plus récemment, un seul homme. Et il avait tout foiré...

\- Chef ? Demanda un policier en frappant timidement à la porte.

\- Qu'on me laisse en paix ! Avait-il crié en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Aucune réponse, il y était peut être allé un peu fort. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec n'importe quel être humain sur cette satanée Terre. L'espace d'un instant, il tourna le regard vers l'horizon qu'il distinguait par delà les fenêtres de son bureau. Puis son regard se baissa et les trottoirs de Londres attirèrent ses pensées.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule... Se dit-il.

Comme si quitter ce monde arrangerait tout. Comme si il allait manquer à quelqu'un de toute façon. Il se leva de sa chaise et il s'approcha des vitres pour mieux apercevoir le sol. Est-ce que ça ferait mal s'il le faisait ? Plus mal que de dégoûter le seul homme qui s'est un tant soit peu inquiéter pour lui ...

\- Monsieur ! C'est urgent ! Insista un autre policier, martelant sa porte.

Dans un grognement, il leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Quoi ? Et vite ! Ajouta Lestrade, le regard furieux pour cacher sa tristesse.

\- C'est Sherlock Holmes monsieur, il n'arrive pas à vous joindre sur votre portable et...

\- Oui, il est éteint. Le coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ?! Dites-lui que je n'ai rien à lui mettre sous la dent.

\- C'est par rapport à l'affaire de La Marionnette, Monsieur, ajouta le policier.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur cette affaire ! Finit par dire Lestrade en commençant à fermer la porte.

Mais la policier bloqua la porte et il tendit à Greg une feuille sur laquelle le bleu avait noté toutes les informations qu'il devait révéler à Lestrade.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, monsieur...

\- Comme toujours... Donnez-moi ça ! Ragea-t-il en lui enlevant la feuille des mains pour la lire.

Sur cette simple feuille, le reste du monde de Lestrade s'écroula. Ses yeux durent cligner plusieurs fois pour réaliser ce qu'il y était marqué.

" Urgent. Vie ou Mort. Mycroft enlevé. RDV 221B. TOUT DE SUITE! "

\- Enfoiré... souffla Lestrade, désabusé.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

Lestrade était tellement en colère qu'il avait hurlé sur Sherlock et John.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir !

\- Greg, on ne va pas le laisser mourir, le rassura John Watson, mais tant que La Marionnette ne nous a pas contacté, on ne peut pas savoir où il se trouve. On a rien...

Lestrade ne tenait plus en place, il avait tellement de désespoir dans le regard que Sherlock comprit immédiatement que son frère et cet homme était bien plus l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

C'était en faisant des ronds dans leur salon, que Gregory essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer son sang-froid. Mais rien n'y faisait. Depuis l'enlèvement de Mycroft, il ne cessait de repenser à leur baiser et au rejet de Mycroft pour ses sentiments.

\- Il est le Gouvernement Britannique bordel ! Et personne ne peut rien faire pour le retrouver !

\- Aucune traçabilité, aucun contact, j'ai été le dernier à obtenir une réponse de lui avant qu'il ne soit enlevé en prenant la mauvaise voiture, avoua Sherlock, l'air très pensif.

Sherlock se sentait déstabilisé. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'un de ses amis se faisait enlever, il se reposait toujours sur son frère pour intervenir et envoyer les gros moyens du gouvernement. Cependant, sans lui, il y avait comme un vide. Mycroft Holmes n'était pas là pour surveiller ses arrières. Et chaque erreur qu'il fera, Sherlock en connaissait déjà le prix à payer.

Trois jours après l'enlèvement de son frère, Sherlock n'était plus sorti de sa chambre. Trois jours qu'il attendait d'avoir le moindre indice de la part de La Marionnette. Trois jours que Lestrade passait nuit et jour chez John et lui.

\- Greg, je te sers quelque chose à boire ? avait demandé John, essayant de lui faire oublier un peu son chagrin.

\- Un scotch... sans glaçons, s'il te plaît.

John lui servit aussitôt son verre. Noyer sa peine dans l'alcool, l'inspecteur en chef en avait prit l'habitude. A son divorce, il avait prit la plus belle cuite de sa vie. Pourtant, même s'il souhaitait que l'effet antalgique de l'alcool efface totalement son désespoir, il ne se sentait pas de finir son verre. Sa gorge était trop serrée d'émotions pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Quand il pensait que son dernier moment avec Mycroft, fut une dispute, il se sentait si mal.

\- Trois jours... vous savez ce que ça veut dire John ? dit tristement Lestrade, les yeux fixant le fond de son verre.

John s'était arrêté tout près de lui, puis doucement il avait posé une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai peur, John, qu'il soit trop tard... Comme pour la pauvre Molly.

Greg essuya les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux, il renifla, si malheureux de s'imaginer Mycroft mort.

John se voulait rassurant, il lui tapota l'épaule puis il alla frapper à la porte de Sherlock, avant d'ouvrir la porte pour y passer la tête.

\- Toujours rien Sherlock ?

Un grognement long était sa réponse, Sherlock n'avait toujours rien. John déglutit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et la phrase de Lestrade tournait encore dans sa tête, il le savait lui aussi que plus les jours passaient après une disparition, moins il y avait de chance de retrouver la victime vivante.

John retournait auprès de Lestrade quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était prostré devant une des fenêtres du salon.

\- Je... je n'ai fait que le décevoir, et encore maintenant, je suis incapable de le sauver...

Le policier frappa du poing contre la vitre, il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Les jours passèrent si vite, l'absence d'énigme, d'indices devenait vraiment inquiétante. Le détective se voyait privé de son frère pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne restait vraiment qu'un infime espoir que le monstre, qui l'avait enlevé, lui ai laissé la vie sauve.

" D'autre part, je serais affligé si tu disparaissais..."

Sherlock se souvenait de ce noël où son grand frère lui avait dévoilé un peu de ses "sentiments", c'était sûrement du au punch... Mais il avait faillit en avaler sa cigarette.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Sherlock d'expérimentait ce sentiment de deuil. Après la mort violente de Molly, il se demandait s'il supporterait de voir son frère dans le même état pitoyable.

\- Pas vraiment...

Et pendant que le monde commençait à s'écrouler, La Marionnette, elle, jouissait d'une notoriété médiatique dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Assise dans un siège décrépit, au milieu d'une cave sombre et aménagée, seul l'écran de la télévision éclairait les contours de sa silhouette. Ses grands yeux fixés sur les images défilantes de Sherlock Holmes.

La Marionnette vouait une rancœur sans faille à ce détective qui ne cessait de lui voler la vedette.

\- Bientôt, je serai bien plus connu que toi, affirma-t-il d'une voix terrifiante. Je vais te détruire petit détective...

Après un ricanement très prononcé, La Marionnette se mit debout. Lentement, craquant ses os à chacun de ses mouvements, elle s'était dirigée vers un vieux téléphone à cabine rouge qui se trouvait dans le même endroit qu'elle. Un numéro, deux numéros... Le disque téléphonique tourné avec un bruit de cliquetis si fort qu'il résonnait dans tout l'endroit. Au bout du fil, il était certain que l'on attendait son appel avec impatience...

\- Allô ! ?

C'était Lestrade qui avait répondu au fixe du 221B Baker Street, il s'était jeté sur le téléphone. Sherlock était difficilement sorti de sa chambre, ces jours de diète et d'immobilisation avaient diminué ses forces à se mouvoir. John tendait l'oreille vers le combiné.

\- Je veux que Sherlock s'agenouille ... Qu'il rampe à mes pieds... Qu'il dise au monde entier que je suis plus intelligent que lui...

La voix était une fois de plus modifiée pour imiter celle d'une figurine de bois. C'était si effrayant, que Lestrade sentit lui couler le long du dos, des sueurs froides.

\- Où est Mycroft Holmes ?! cria Greg.

\- Oui oui oui... Je vais le tuer celui-là...

\- Non !

Les doigts du policier étranglèrent le téléphone tellement fort que le plastique du combiné commença à craqueler.

\- Votre amoureux vous manque, inspecteur ? Hi hi hi, vraiment touchant... PASSEZ-MOI SHERLOCK HOLMES ! avait-il hurlé, dans une rage folle.

\- C'est moi, dit Sherlock après avoir récupéré des mains de Greg le téléphone.

\- Petit frère ?

C'était la voix de Mycroft. Plus aucun doute, il était toujours en vie. Dans le fond, cela rassura grandement Sherlock.

\- Ne... Le ... Laisse pas te manipuler...

\- Oh mais votre enlèvement était uniquement dans ce but, manipuler Sherlock Holmes ! avait ajouté La Marionnette, en ayant apparemment reprit le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? avait demandé Sherlock, le ton le plus assassin qu'il n'ai jamais employé.

\- On est à un partout... C'est mon heure de gloire ! Je veux une annonce médiatique nationale Sherlock...

\- Dans quel but ?

Les deux amis de Sherlock essayaient de suivre leur conversation.

\- Pour t'humilier. Te détruire ! Pour finalement, t'observer te ôter la vie.

Sherlock comprit qu'une fois de plus, le destin le faisait choisir entre lui et un être cher. Une annonce publique et son décès, si c'est tout ce que La Marionnette voulait pour libérer son frère, alors soit. Elle l'aura.

\- Deux jours Sherlock...

L'ultimatum était lancé. Il ne lui restait que deux jours pour sauver son frère, mourir et faire capturer le monstre qui se dissimulait sous le pseudonyme de La Marionnette. La conversation s'était terminée, Lestrade avait arraché le téléphone pour le lancer violemment dans la pièce. Il en voulait au ciel, au gouvernement, à La Marionnette, à tout le monde...

Choisir de perdre Mycroft ou de voir Sherlock se tuer, ça lui était inconcevable de faire le choix.

John, l'air grave, s'était rapproché doucement de Sherlock. Sa main vint glisser le long du dos du détective. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait perdre Sherlock d'ici deux jours... Après avoir enfin accepté ses sentiments, John ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans Sherlock Holmes. Rosie ne méritait pas tout ça, il savait que pour un père, il était très mauvais, mais perdre Sherlock encore, il en mourrait...

Sherlock avait accéléré les choses. Il avait contraint Lestrade de retourner travailler. Le détective avait contacté les médias, et John devait l'aider pour une mission de reconnaissance. Tout allait passer si vite, Sherlock se refusait de perdre une seule seconde.

\- Alors... nous y voilà...

John et Sherlock se tenaient dans l'ombre de la scène qui prônait devant une foule de journalistes, prêts à diffuser les images chocs d'un détective qui s'avouait vaincu par un très mauvais gars.

\- Oui John, on fait comme on a dit... Soldat ?

\- Soldat.

John attrapa le visage de son sociopathe entre ses doigts, et délicatement il l'embrassa. Le baiser était si doux, mais l'enjeu était si intense que ce dernier baiser suppliait à Sherlock de ne pas mourir. De ne pas l'abandonner.

Sherlock, saisit par la fougue du baiser, ramena à lui John pour l'enlacer. Glissant franchement sa langue sur celle de son meilleur ami, ses mains étaient sur le point de soulever le haut de John pour caresser sa peau brûlante. La peur de ne plus se revoir rendait leur étreinte si ardente. Le médecin ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il ne tenait plus à ce qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je t'en prie Sherlock, ne meurs pas...

La voix déchirante de son compagnon lui donnait envie de s'enfuir avec lui. Malheureusement, Mycroft se mettait encore à travers leur couple. Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour se faire enlever, franchement.

\- Plus jamais.

Ils se sourirent, partagés entre un amour profond et un peur bleue de ne plus jamais se voir. Et c'est ainsi que Sherlock entra dans l'arène.

De son côté, La Marionnette était excitée de voir que son adversaire se soumettait aussi facilement.

\- Tu as vu le gros, ton frère va passer à la télé ! avait-il lancé à Mycroft.

Le politique était enchaîné à une chaise, les liens étaient vraiment très serrés. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé, le manque de nourriture et les coups avaient eu raison de son potentiel physique. Mycroft avait supplié Sherlock de le laisser mourir... Mais intérieurement, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il voulait vivre plus que tout. Plus encore, il voulait revoir Gregory. Mycroft désirait plus que tout passer rien qu'une journée encore avec le policier. Leur dernière entrevue l'avait laissé si amère, il regrettait d'avoir agit comme un idiot. Gregory ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être affligé par un homme comme Mycroft.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ... demanda sèchement La Marionnette de sa voix modifiée. Tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher cette magnifique soirée !

La fureur du meurtrier se déploya dans toute sa splendeur, Mycroft reçut une claque monumentale. Sa mâchoire se disloqua, la douleur lui arracha un gémissement. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé son frère se faire torturer il y a quelques années, vu le mal que cela faisait.

Mycroft cracha le sang qui s'était aggloméré dans sa bouche.

\- Regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu me dégoûtes ! lui cria dessus La Marionnette.

Et un autre coup, cette fois-ci dans le ventre, fit tourner de l'œil le politicien.

Mais son supplice était de courte durée, Sherlock allait faire son discours de perdant.

" Moi, Sherlock Holmes, je déclare devant vous aujourd'hui que La Marionnette est plus intelligente, plus puissante, et plus importante que moi."

La Marionnette jubilait devant cet écran, son esprit malade la rendait complètement folle. Se secouant de gauche à droite, elle ricanait de plaisir. Sherlock Holmes n'était plus qu'un minable petit détective, et le meurtrier régnait en maître.

\- Regarde crétin ! dit-il en se précipitant sur Mycroft pour lui ouvrir grand les yeux. Regarde ton cher petit frère paumé se donner la mort...

\- Sherlock... murmura très difficilement Mycroft.

A l'écran, les journalistes étaient en effervescence. Personne ne comprenait l'enjeu qu'il y avait derrière toute cette mise en scène. Et la panique gagnait le cœur de la foule quand Sherlock sortit une arme à feu et qu'il se mit le canon du pistolet en joug sous son menton.

John regardait la scène impuissant, il était visible à l'écran.

Quand vient le décompte avant la balle finale, le temps se suspendit dans la salle de presse.

" Neuf... Huit... Sept..."

La marionnette sautillait sur place.

" Trois ... Deux... "

L'image se figea. Dans un blanc total, le psychopathe était sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, sa victoire venait de partir en fumée sous ses yeux. La Marionnette ignorait encore si c'était voulu ou si il y avait eu un soucis avec son propre matériel, et que ça lui avait fait raté la mort de son ennemi.

\- NAAAN ! hurla-t-il à se déchirer la voix.

Il attrapa sa télévision et dans une force incroyable, il la souleva et il la lança à travers sa cave. Les débris s'étalèrent dans un vacarme monstre.

Mycroft avait les larmes aux yeux, ignorant ce que son frère avait finit par faire. La Marionnette grogna de le voir si affectée, elle vint cracher sa colère à son oreille.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il est mort, car je te jure que je te donnerais une raison de pleurer, le gros !

\- ... Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement Mycroft à son agresseur.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?! grogna-t-il.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

C'était comme si Mycroft avait atteint La Marionnette en pleine conscience. Sa fureur était partie, elle se tenait immobile, proche de ce qu'il restait de sa victime. Et dans la pénombre, le monstre s'approcha assez près pour que Mycroft sente les effluves de son haleine. Le fou claqua alors des doigts et la lumière remplaça la pénombre.

Du seul œil qui n'avait pas été meurtri, Mycroft pouvait enfin faire face à son ravisseur. C'était un homme, il avait une posture de coq, prêt au combat. L'individu était grand, brun, et sur son visage, il avait un masque blanc. Surement équipé d'un microphone qui déformait sa voix.

\- Je le fais pour vous...

Mycroft ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous êtes dans votre petit monde, votre frère et vous, je devais vous sortir de votre confort, commença-t-il à dire. La presse s'intéresse à la mauvaise personne...

\- Sherlock ne résout pas des crimes pour la notoriété ...

\- ALORS POURQUOI on voit son visage partout depuis des années ?! avait-il crié contre Mycroft. A la télé, dans les journaux, à la radio ! C'est moi qu'ils devraient aduler !

Il attrapa le fauteuil dont il s'était servit plus tôt, et il le renversa violemment.

\- Je suis plus intelligent... Plus important... J'ai tué Sherlock Holmes, j'ai tué son amie, et je vais tuer son frère...

Le regard effrayé de Mycroft suivait les moindres gestes de l'homme au masque blanc, ils étaient lents et le prisonnier distinguait que son bourreau avait saisit une arme qui allait achever son temps sur Terre.

Le revolver pointant Holmes, La Marionnette sourit derrière son masque.

\- Adieu Mr Holmes... Votre frère vous attend.

Le doigt sur la gâchette, le coup était prêt à partir quand, dans le silence le plus total, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Chaque piétinement résonna à travers la cave. Mycroft vit, sortant de l'ombre d'un pilier de pierre qui retenait le plafond de la cave, son frère Sherlock Holmes et son trench bleu nuit.

\- Je suis déjà là.

\- Non ... grogna La Marionnette.

Il détourna son arme à feu sur Sherlock. Et derrière un autre des piliers, ce fut au tour de John Watson de sortir à la lumière. Il pointait son arme sur le ravisseur, décidé à lui tirer dessus au moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Non ! ragea l'homme sous le masque.

\- Vos hommes ont tous été neutralisés... Mr Wills.

Quand Sherlock prononça son nom, l'homme au masque blanc commença à rire. Un rire tonitruant, presque gênant.

\- J'avais cinq coups d'avance sur vous ! dit-il, toujours son arme menaçante.

\- Mais un grand maître n'en a qu'un seul... Et le bon.

Mycroft avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une voix calme, John avait discrètement défait ses liens tandis que son frère distrayait le tueur. Il se massa les poignets, puis remit sa mâchoire bien en place dans un craquement brutal.

\- James Wills, laissez-moi vous observer, ajouta Sherlock avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Résigné, La Marionnette tomba le masque. C'était un homme charmant, qui attirait la sympathie au premier regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient profonds, et son sourire soigné. Mais il émanait de cet homme toute la puanteur de son esprit malsain.

\- Sherlock Holmes a encore une fois toutes les réponses...

\- James Wills, frère aîné de Edouard Wills, fils de Anna Wills. Vous avez tuez votre mère pour vous venger qu'elle vous ait enfermé pendant toute votre vie, vous avez manipulé votre frère pour qu'il pense que La Marionnette était vivante...

\- Cet idiot, les seules fois où il m'a été utile dans ma vie, c'est pour me faire sortir de l'asile et quand il s'est donné la mort...

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Wills.

\- Vous avez prit votre rôle très à cœur, James.

\- Vous savez ma mère... Elle nous a pas offert beaucoup de choses dans la vie malgré sa fortune.

Sherlock tournait autour de Wills, craignant qu'il ne fasse un geste d'attaque.

\- Et le seul cadeau qu'elle nous offrit à moi et mon frère, ce fut cette marionnette horrible... On en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

\- Pauvres petits... ironisa Mycroft, toujours haineux du traitement qu'il avait subit.

\- Elle m'a enfermé parce qu'elle avait peur de moi, ma propre mère ! hurla-t-il. Alors qu'un malade comme vous était tranquillement en liberté, moi je croupissais dans les chambres capitonnées de l'asile ! Mon frère était trop faible pour savoir comment utiliser se maladie mentale, sa schizophrénie était trop accrue...

\- Votre besoin d'attention vous a rendu fou, James.

\- Je voulais juste , dit-il s'arrêtant un bref instant, je voulais juste être comme vous Sherlock Holmes. Un homme libre...

\- Vous ne le serez plus jamais, Mr Wills, affirma Mycroft.

James Wills rit à en perdre haleine, derrière son sourire se cachait la peur de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Il ne serait plus jamais prisonnier.

\- Vous savez, Messieurs Holmes et Dr Watson, un psychopathe comme moi a besoin d'un public...

L'arme que tenait Wills était toujours chargée, c'est alors qu'il se la pointa contre la tempe.

\- Et mon public m'attend en enfer...

Un coup de feu retentit et le cadavre encore chaud de James Wills s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol insipide de la cave. Silencieux, ils regardèrent tous la fin de leur calvaire. Le sang s'étendait de plus en plus, mettant un peu de couleur dans tout ce gris.

La Marionnette était morte.

Tenant Mycroft pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sur le chemin de la sortie, ils furent tous sains et saufs loin de cette lugubre histoire. Gregory Lestrade les attendait, impatient, stressé. Il était à l'extérieur du souterrain avec une équipe de policiers et des renforts véhiculés. Sherlock lui avait promit de ramener Mycroft, mais il devait les attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Les voilà ! avait crié Lestrade en faisant signe aux équipes de soin d'intervenir. Les voilà, merci mon dieu !

Dans un élan de joie, Lestrade se jeta aux coups de ses amis. Il les serra tous ensemble dans ses bras.

\- Mais ... Mais comment vous avez fait ?! Sherlock !

L'inspecteur avait été mit à l'écart du plan de Sherlock. Les seuls sachant ce qui se tramait étaient John et Mycroft.

\- Les sms que j'ai envoyé avant l'enlèvement de mon frère, c'était pour le prévenir de prendre ses dispositions car il était la prochaine cible...

\- Comment ... resta-t-il bouche bée un instant, comment tu as pu prévoir ça ?

\- Ce n'était qu'une question d'élimination de possibilité... En tout cas, sachant cela, Mycroft a pu s'implanter une balise GPS indétectable et je n'avais qu'à suivre le signal.

Lestrade avait peur de comprendre.

\- Attend... Ça veut dire que tu savais où il était, et tu n'as rien dit pendant plus de trois jours ?! s'égosilla Greg, visiblement contrarié.

\- Oui. Il fallait attendre que La Marionnette se montre d'elle-même et...

Lestrade n'avait eu besoin que de cette confirmation pour décrocher un coup de poing à Sherlock. Un peu sonné, le détective comprit qu'il était vexé d'avoir pleurnicher pour rien pendant leur attente.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ?!

\- Sherlock ne faisait que suivre le plan, ajouta Mycroft, visiblement intrigué par le comportement du policier.

\- Vous, n'en rajoutez pas ! lui cria Greg en le pointant du doigt, l'air menaçant.

\- Après... continua Sherlock en se massant la joue, après son appel j'ai eu tout le temps de filmer une fausse annonce de presse.

\- C'était pas censé être en direct ?

\- Il fallait juste que ça en donne l'illusion, voilà pourquoi grâce à un contact doué en informatique, nous avons pu diffuser des images sur la télévision de Wills pour lui faire croire que nous étions en direct.

Lestrade écoutait attentivement.

\- Et pendant ce temps, John et moi agissions dans l'ombre. Et je vous ai prévenu pour que vous débarquiez à cette adresse.

\- Et Wills ? Où est-il ?

Sherlock soupira.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se suicide... Il est étendu sur le sol dans la cave.

\- Mais il vous a raconté pourquoi il s'était acharné à ce point sur toi ? demanda Lestrade, incrédule.

\- Il voulait simplement être libre...

Lestrade fronça les sourcils, puis son regard se tourna vers John pour en comprendre un peu plus. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus non plus. John avait été présent pendant toute la scène, mais il s'était tellement concentré pour agir au cas où, qu'il n'avait presque pas prêté attention à leur conversation.

\- Gregory, appela Mycroft en s'avançant vers lui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mit à l'écart de tout ça et... je suis vraiment désolé pour la d-dernière fois, bégaya-t-il.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Lestrade hésita un instant, puis il renonça à rester intègre devant les autres, il sauta au cou de Mycroft. Il le serra si fort contre lui, par peur qu'il ne puisse le perdre encore de nouveau.

\- Je vous pardonne, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson inattendu parcouru la chair de Mycroft, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à se demander si ce sentiment étrange, que Lestrade lui avait manqué, venait de ce frissonnement. Lestrade s'était éloigné du politicien avec un grand sourire, ravie de ne pas avoir été repoussé encore une fois.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller boire une pinte pour fêter ça ?

\- Pour moi ce sera surtout l'hôpital... avoua Mycroft, sur le point de s'évanouir.

Greg le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Bien sûr, excusez-moi, je vous y accompagne avec l'ambulance...

Et tandis que les deux amis s'éloignèrent, John attrapa timidement la manche de Sherlock. Ce dernier se retourna, intrigué.

\- Je suis content que ce soit terminé ...

\- Et qu'on s'en soit sorti ?

\- Oui, sourit John, l'air satisfait.

Sherlock l'attira dans ses bras, et le serrant tout contre lui, il lui embrassa le front.

\- Rentrons Docteur Watson, votre fille nous attend à la maison.

\- Je vous suis Sherlock Holmes.

Traversant le champ de voitures de polices, John et Sherlock se prirent la main et rentrèrent au 221B Baker Street.


	12. Epilogue

Plusieurs mois après l'enquête de La Marionnette, les affaires avaient reprit au 221B Baker Street. Il y avait sans cesse du mouvement, sans arrêt des clients qui souhaitaient que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes et son accolyte John Watson leur apportent leur aide. C'était devenu un lieu mythique.

\- John, où sont passés les gants ?

\- Dans le tiroir Sherlock, tes affaires sont toujours dans ce tiroir...

Le père de famille souffla longuement. Et tout en prenant le premier magazine qui lui tombait sous la main, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil rouge. Sa fille était entrain d'apprendre les mathématiques avec un professeur dans leur salon, sous l'oeil bienveillant de son père et de son futur père adoptif.

\- Et voilà...

Sherlock s'était penché pour ouvrir le four, une dense fumée en sortie. Elle piquait les yeux et elle s'étendait de pièce en pièce.

\- Sherlock ! Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de faire n'importe quoi ?!

\- Beurk... Je n'en peux plus... Je pars, Mr Watson !

Le professeur en pleurs, tellement il avait mal aux yeux, récupérait ses affaires pour tout remettre dans sa sacoche avant de partir vivement de l'appartement. La petite fille se tourna vers son père, le nez bouché par ses petits doigts.

\- Tonton il a fait partir le monsieur , Papa !

John était exaspéré.

\- On en trouvera un autre pour t'enseigner les maths...

Le docteur s'était alors relevé pour s'aventurer dans la cuisine, à la recherche de son colocataire perdu dans cette épaisse fumée. Les mains tendues pour s'éviter le moindre choc avec un meuble, il finit par toucher du bout des doigts le torse de Sherlock.

\- Ha te voilà toi ! dit John, les yeux plus rouges que son cher fauteil.

\- John j'ai vraiment tout raté...

\- Je t'avais prévenu de laisser faire Mrs Hudson, tu ne peux pas être doué en tout !

Devant l'air abattu de Sherlock, John se pencha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu feras un meilleur gâteau la prochaine fois !

Sherlock n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être si proche de quelqu'un, mais comme il s'agissait de John, tout lui était permis. Et son baiser avait été si doux que peu importait le gâteau carbonisé qui gisait encore dans le four.

Mrs Hudson, ayant vu la fumée, s'était précipitée en haut.

\- Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Tonton a brûlé le gâteau pour la fête, répondit Rosie en coloriant sur ses devoirs de mathématiques. Papa lui a fait un bisous pour pas qu'il pleure.

Les enfants disent toujours la vérité. Mrs Hudson était désespérée. Elle fit encore quelques remarques aux deux amoureux sur leur tenue en présence de la petite, avant de leur signaler qu'elle avait, heureusement, fait aussi un gâteau pour la soirée. Et que leurs invités n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

Alors, aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, ils ouvrirent les fenêtres pour faire disparaître l'odeur de brûler qui commençait à se déposer sur toutes les surfaces en tissus. Aéré, l'appartement retrouvait ses couleurs. C'est à ce moment là que la porte commença à sonner.

C'était l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade en premier. Il avait été accueilli avec un gros câlin de Rosamund, puis d'une franche poignée de main de John, pour finir sur un sourire de Sherlock. La logeuse était allée chercher son apéritif.

\- J'ai ramené de quoi boire un peu ! dit l'inspecteur en soulevant une bouteille d'un excellent champagne.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour boire moi Tonton Greg...

La petite fille fit les gros yeux malheureux.

\- Je t'ai ramené ton jus de pomme préférée, gamine ! répondit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Yeaaaah !

La jeune demoiselle sautillait sur place en attrapant la bouteille, elle avait l'air si heureuse que ça fit sourire tout le monde.

\- Mon frère a quitté son travail j'espère.

Sherlock enlevait son tablier pour remettre son costume de soirée en place. Un noeud papillon, ça lui sied si bien, pensa John, inconditionnellement amoureux.

\- Il m'a envoyé un sms, enfin Anthéa l'a fait en jurant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant d'arriver.

\- Mrs Hudson, où sont le coupes de champagne ? demanda John en essayant d'arranger leur table pour accueillir la nourriture qu'avait préparé leur amie.

Chargée de plusieurs plateaux, elle maudit John du regard puis une fois qu'elle avait tout sagement posé, elle redescendit chercher les dites coupes. C'est à ce moment là qu'au 221B Baker Street entra le dernier invité attendu. Deux pas fermes et un troisième bruit de parapluie signalaient la présence de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Mycroft !

Lestrade venait lui souhaiter la bienvenue une fois que ce dernier avait gravit les marches. Il était si heureux de le voir, qu'il ne se priva pas de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Gregory, un peu de tenue, dit-il, amusé. John, Sherlock, Mrs Hudson et ma demoiselle, bien le bonsoir !

Rosie sourit de toutes ses dents, du moins celles qui lui restent, puis elle le prit à son tour dans ses petits bras.

\- Oh... Je ne suis plus le pire tonton du monde, jeune fille ?

\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, Tonton !

Il tapota sa tête, heureux que cette petite fripouille ne le consièdre plus comme un méchant depuis le jour où il avait malencontreusement mangé tous ses bonbons d'halloween. C'était un festin de sucrerie en même temps, juste sous son nez !

\- Enfin, tout le monde est là... Je vous sers le champagne ! sourit John.

Pendant que les verres se remplissaient, Mycroft aimait parler de sa journée de travail à Greg et Sherlock. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, mais ça leur donnait de quoi débattre, tout en grignotant les petites préparations de Mrs Hudson.

\- Aller, trinquons ! dit John, levant son verre après avoir servit tout le monde.

\- A Molly, ajouta en premier Sherlock.

Il tapotèrent leur verres, silencieux et nostalgique. La jeune femme était partit si vite que chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, ils trinquaient tous en son honneur.

\- À l'adoption de Rosamund par mon cher petit frère, Sherlock.

\- À Rosamund et Sherlock ! répétèrent-ils tous en choeur.

Une nouvelle fois, ils trinquèrent. Le bruit du crystal était si délicat, que le son était harmonique.

\- Et, je voulais, nous voulions vous annoncer quelque chose, commença Gregory en prenant Mycroft par la taille. Nous nous sommes fiancés !

Un éclat de joie remplit tout l'appartement, Mrs Hudson était tellement fier que le reptile de Mycroft se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi gentil mais bizarre que Greg. Elle leur pinça la joue d'un amour maternel. John leur serra la main, il était heureux de les voir enfin décidé à se marrier.

\- J'espère que vous feriez un aussi beau mariage que le notre ! dit John, en levant sa coupe à Sherlock.

\- C'était une horrible journée... ajouta Sherlock, l'air dépité.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu étais bien content de jouer la mariée ! grogna John. C'est surtout moi qui ai vécu les pires jours de ma vie quand il fallait choisir la pièce montée, les invités et tous le reste... Mon dieu, heureusement qu'on ne se marie qu'une seule fois tous les deux !

Tous rigolèrent aux anecdotes de John sur leur mariage.

\- À Mycroft et Gregory ! finit par dire Mrs Hudson, visiblement assoifée.

Une dernière fois, ils levèrent leur verre. Et dans une symphonie de percussion, le champagne vola, les rires s'instensifièrent et le bonheur s'installa définitivement au 221B Baker Street.

Ils étaient tous loin de se douter, que rien n'était immuable...

FIN


End file.
